Slaves
by kira66
Summary: Three years ago Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter were taken as Slaves. Three years is along time to hold out hope of ever getting back to Earth. Find out how this ordeal changed their lives. Find out how this ordeal changed them.
1. Chapter 1

We have been slaves for over three years or so our calculations have told us. We being Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter. I, being, Daniel. Everyone out there is probably wondering how two prominent members of SG-1 became slaves? Well, your not alone. We have wondered that same thing for the past three years. We have wondered how we became in the service of a Goa'uld? A Goa'uld that we have to worship everyday without fail.

All we really can remember is being with Teal'c and Jack near the Stargate. We were getting ready to head back after our mission turned up nothing. No artefacts. No intelligent life forms. No nothing. I had just dialed Earth when I turned to see Sam disappear. Next thing I know is that I was waking up in some kind of a cage with Sam still unconscious by my side. We've been here ever since, well not here per say. We started out on a ship then were transferred to a planet.

We were kept in the cage for a while. We'd go to sleep and when we woke a tray of food and drink will have appeared inside with us. That's basically how we spent the first month of our captivity. Sleeping and eating were our main things to keep us entertained. Of course we also spoke. I learned of Sam's brother, Mark. And she learned of the many foster homes that I was shipped to after my parents deaths. We grew close. Slightly closer than friends but never stepping over the boundary into anything else besides friendship.

You've gotta remember that we were scared out of our minds but couldn't show it. We both were trying to keep up a brave face so that the other didn't feel like our situation was hopeless. But in our hearts...in our hearts we knew. This looks like a perfect place for our story to begin. We're doing this in hopes that someday, somehow, we'll be able to return to our home on Earth.

The day or night, you really couldn't tell, started out normal for our two SG-1 members. The month had been rough but they were no worse for wear. After the first week or two they put there heads together to figure out that they were in some kind of a holding cell onboard a ship. This conclusion was based on the fact that no light was ever seen through the two small windows at the top of the cage. The only light ever seen was that of wall lights that turned on and off. Off when it was time to sleep, in which case the room got pitch black and very cold. And on when they were expected to be up and moving about.

The food came at the same time everyday and always consisted of a porridge like substance that had no flavor and a blue milky liquid for drink, it also held no flavor. Bathroom was the main problem to begin with.

A small pot had been provided but there was no privacy. Both captives had been embarrassed at first but as time wore on, the embarrassment faded. It was emptied while they slept. The strange thing was that they never saw their captors during there time on the ship. They never heard anything that suggested that anyone was even on board with them nor would they of thought so if the food hadn't appeared when it did or the bathroom pot wasn't emptied regularly.

We find Daniel and Sam on opposite corners of the cage deep into their own personal thoughts. The cage was only tall enough for them to stand in but big enough for them to walk around some. The room that they were in was huge but they were never allowed out of their caged prison.

"How long do you think it's been, Daniel?" Sam asked after pulling herself out of her own thoughts.

Daniel looked over to her, squinting since his glasses had been removed and never returned. "I don't know. I've tried to keep track of the hours but it's impossible to know how long we were unconscious for when we were first taken. But if I was to take a guess...a month. Maybe longer." He gave her a grim smile which was the only form of smile that either of them could muster.

Sam nodded her head and her dirty hair fell into her face. With a disgusted sigh she pushed it back behind her ear. Oh what she wouldn't give for a bath. A bath and a hair cut. Her hair already being down to her shoulders and dirty.

"I was just thinking about all the things that we took for granted. Like soap and water. A hot meal. Warm clothes." Daniel glances down at his outfit. He still wore his fatigue pants as did Sam but their tops had been removed and replaced with a thin cloth like top.

It was rather warm in the room when the lights were on but as soon as they went off, their breath could be seen and they had to huddle together to keep warm.

"I just wish I knew where we were going." Sam said quietly as she crawled over to where Daniel was sitting and leaned up against him for body heat. The lights were still on but sometimes they caught chills that made them very cold.

Daniel wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled her closer. "I know. But we have to stay strong. We've got to think about getting home." After that was said they fell into a comfortable silence. Neither of them having to speak to know what the other was thinking.

This was a common place occurrence for the next few months, two more to be exact. Sometimes they wouldn't say anything to each other for days but knew in the end what the other wanted or needed. They ate in silence. Talked in hushed whispers after the lights were turned off. Snuggled together to keep from freezing to death. Using the bathroom pot whenever they needed to without having to worry if the other was looking because they never were. They fell into a routine that was soon interrupted.

During their third month aboard they could feel it. Something felt amiss. Felt wrong. But they couldn't place it. Then it happened. The ship began to groan so loudly that they had to cover their ears. Then it began to shake. They thought for sure that this was the end but it wasn't. Everything seemed to stop after a few seconds and they heard footsteps coming from somewhere within the ship. Then they heard a door hissing open. It was the door to their confined area. The sunlight that steamed in was unbearable and they had to shield their eyes. That's when they saw the condition of each other. Both were filthy. Dirt covered their hands and faces. Hair was matted together and longer. Daniel had the beginnings of a beard that also looked as horrible as the rest of his hair.

"Who's there?" Daniel crocked. His throat having been dry and parched from long periods of non-use.

"I am called Hatcey. First Prime of Ma'at. You are now in the custody of Ma'at and will be cleansed then sent to work."

Daniel blinked and glanced over at Sam. "Ma'at is the Egyptian Goddess of Justice. Wife to Thoth who was the God of Wisdom, Time, Writing and the Moon." Daniel then looked back to the man in front of them who was in the process of un locking the cage.

The door swung open and Hatcey motioned for them to get out. His weapon of choice was a staff weapon and he also wore regular Jaffa armor with the head of a ibis.

Daniel crawled from the cage and offered Sam his hand which she gladly took but neither were able to stand and ended up sitting back on the floor. They waited for the blows to fall but none came.

Hatcey eyed his prisoners. They didn't look so dangerous. On the contrary, they looked horrible and had a stench that matched.

The transport ship that had brought them belonged to a bounty hunter by the name of Gregor who was known to the Goa'uld for his ability to obtain items that others could not. He then sold them to the highest bidder and this shipment was bought by Ma'at under protest of her husband. He apparently didn't know how to treat prisoners because the two in front of him looked near death. Way to skinny and deathly pale. He also noted their inability to stand on their own. He motioned to two guards that we standing outside. "Take them to the Hall of Hesat." He received several nods and the two were drug out of the ship and off towards a large pyramid that was home to the Hesat healers. Hatcey then went in search for Gregor to see that he was punished for his mistreatment of goods. His punishment would result in his death. He didn't have to look far since the man was still aboard the ship and soon the body of Gregor was laying in front of him, a staff wound through his stomach. He stared at the body in disgust and motioned for two more guards to take it away. Now he would have to face Ma'at and explain to her what happened.

The healers rushed to the aid of the two fallen souls and laid them onto two stone beds that were in the center of the pyramid and they dismissed the guards. They were stripped of their clothes and then cleaned with scented oils to rid them of the stench that they could no longer smell. After that was completed they were checked for open wounds. Several were found on the back of Daniels head and the same with Sam. The healers frowned at the shape the two were in but said nothing, having taken a vow of silence during their youth in order to serve their Goddess Hesat. Large jugs of a white silky substance were brought in and the healers filled small bowls with the liquid. They then placed it to Daniel and Sam's mouths and let the liquid run down their throats. This was repeated five times. The liquid was then applied to the open wounds and covered over with a thin cloth to hold it in. These things were done because the milk of Hesat had healing abilities. The jugs were then taken away and the healers left the two to be cared for by Hesat.

Several hours later it was Sam who woke first. Her body was shivering and soon she found out why. She was naked. Exposed on a cold hard surface but she felt better. Her strength had returned but her mind was still weary. "Daniel?" Her voice sounded foreign in the large room that she, no they, were in. She spotted Daniel laying a few feet away on another stone slab also very naked. She swallowed and laid back down. She felt tired so she left sleep claim her once again.

Daniel's eyes fluttered opened to the sound of words being spoken. Blinking he sat up and looked around. Several men wearing a short loincloth resembling a kilt stood at the end of his stone slab. They appeared to be speaking with another group of men wearing the same loincloth except it was longer, almost reaching their ankles. But this group wasn't saying anything. Only signing things with their hands. But when both groups saw that Daniel was awake, they stopped what they were doing and watched him. "Hello" He said quietly then looked down to be greeted with the sight of his nakedness. "Erm. I hate to be a bother but you wouldn't have any clothes would you?" He licked his dry lips and looked around. Sam was asleep a few feet away also naked or so it would seem. His eyes then were brought back the group of men still staring at him. He began to rack his brain for the language that he had heard them speaking. It was Egyptian but he had to get the correct century before he could be sure that what he spoke wouldn't offend them in anyway. Frowning he sighed. He was unable to pinpoint a correct year without his texts. So he would have to use the next best thing and pray that it worked. "Ave." He said quietly. It was Latin for hello and since Latin was a old language and many words were taken from there, they might just know it. But still he got nothing.

One of the men approached on Daniel's left side. "You do not remember me, do you?" He was a tall man with dark skin. He was completely bald.

Daniel blinked then shook his head. "No. I'm afraid that I don't remember you." He gave the man a apologetic smile.

"I greeted you upon your arrival here. I am Hatcey, First Prime of Ma'at. You are in the Hall of Hesat. I ordered my men to bring you here since you appeared to need care for the state your bodies were in. These are the Priests of Hesat but they also hold the title of healers amongst our people." He motioned his arm towards the men that were wearing the longer loincloths.

"Of course. Hesat's milk is said to be able to heal wounds of many shapes and sizes. And you worship her?" Daniel was very curious. This was the first people that they ran into that worshiped Hesat.

Hatcey nodded then eyed Daniel. "Bring him cover. The same for her." He motioned with his head towards Sam. "You will meet Ma'at now and she'll decide your fate." He bowed his head slightly and exited the room just as another man appeared with clothing.

Daniel was handed his, which he graciously accepted. It consisted of the same loincloth but it only reached his knees once he had it on. There was a blue silk belt that wrapped around the top and hung down. He glanced over at Sam to see her being dressed in a white see through dress with straps. Beads of blue hung from it. Daniel couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful. But soon he pushed those thoughts aside as he was being escorted from within the chamber. Once he was outside he could see that they were in a large pyramid that looked bigger than any on Earth. He was in awe but couldn't stare for long since he was being lead by one of the healers towards a large palace. He was beginning to worry about Sam except now she was in step beside him, looking kinda flushed. From the outfit no doubt, Daniel thought to himself and offered her a small smile as they were steered up the large steps and into the palace. The writings on the wall were carved in gold and took the form of hieroglyphics. Again Daniel was in awe. This wasn't like anything they ever had encountered and now he was sure of it.

Sam kept throwing glances at Daniel but he seemed caught up in the splendor of their surroundings. She couldn't blame him. Her head was spinning from the beauty that was everywhere the eye could see. It felt as if they had traveled back to Ancient Egypt.

Soon they were stopped in front of a two large thrones. Both looking equal in design except one was slightly smaller than the other. Within a few seconds they were forced to their knees in a bow as Ma'at appeared from behind a silk curtain. She bowed her head slightly to the healer who returned the bow and left. Leaving Daniel and Sam alone with Ma'at.

Ma'at took her time sitting down. She was carefully looking over her newest purchase but couldn't see what the fuss was all about. Not really a purchase since the man who brought them was punished for their inadequate care during the long journey. When she began to speak her voice was deep and commanded respect. It was clear that she was a Goa'uld. "I am your new Goddess, Ma'at." She was silent a moment as she ran a finger over her full, inviting lips. "You are the humans that my brethren are after and would pay heavily for." She pointed to Daniel. "You are Daniel Jackson. The human responsible for figuring out how the...Stargate works." Her finger moved to Sam. "And you are the once host to the Tok'ra Jolinar. Both of you have caused us much trouble but I do not see the situation the same as my brethren. I am the Goddess of Justice and that is why you are still alive. Do not mistake my actions for kindness because they are far from it. But it is my duty to make sure that all receive what is fair and you two would not of gotten that had any of the other System Lords got their hands upon you." She eyed them with a coolness that made both of them shiver. "I have reviewed both your cases and your duties will be as follows: Both of you will be kept from the slave mines due to your value. But you will still be slaves. Servants if you will, to myself. You will work in the palace during the freezing time and the fields during the shining time. You will live amongst my personal servants." She stood and towered over the bowed forms. "Hear this, humans. I will not hesitate to kill you both if I am displeased." Her eyes glowed to prove her point. She then swept from the room, leaving Sam and Daniel alone.

Daniel glanced up from his bowed position and looked over at Sam who seemed to be shaking. He knew that this was a test and he could not help her or they would both be punished. So he put his head back down and waited until the healer returned to escort them to their housing. Which didn't take very long. Half and hour at the most. Soon he and Sam were left alone in a room which assumed they had to share. Looking around he spotted a pile of pillows in the center of the room which would serve as the bed. That's all that was within the room. "How are you doing?" He asked Sam as he slumped onto the soft pillows.

Clearing her throat she nodded. "I'm doing ok. I guess it could be worse." She gave him a weak smile before sinking down beside him. "At least were not in that cage anymore." After she said that both fell into silence until the evening meal was delivered.

The meal consisted of a hunk of meat that smelled delicious. Two small loaves of bread and two cups of spiced cider or wine. They couldn't tell which it was until the woke up the next morning with pounding headaches which suggested that it was wine.

Soon the months began to pass. Winter turned into Spring. Spring turned into Summer. Summer turned into Winter and the process began to repeat itself. Daniel and Sam fell into a comfortable routine that involved them being field hands during the hot months and personal servants to Ma'at during the winter. Soon it all became second nature to them and all thoughts of returning to Earth were forgotten. They were grateful to Ma'at for saving them from the other System Lords that would of surely killed them. But at the same time they hated her for being so different from the others. She was almost decent.


	2. Chapter 2

Two and a half years would pass before anything would happen concerning Daniel and Sam. This time we find Daniel on his hands and knee's in the main chamber washing the stone floor by hand. This was part of his duties. The other was helping Sam serve important guests that would arrive. Humming lightly to himself he swished the rag over the floor, not really thinking about what he was doing since he was used to it.

"Very nice." Sam whispered from her place on the stairs near where Daniel was working. She held a red fruit, almost like an apple but tasted like a star fruit in her hand. A large bite was missing from it and she was chewing happily.

Daniel glanced up from his work and his humming stopped. "Only you would manage to get time off from our Goddess." His eyes sparkling in amusement. He stood and walked over to her, taking his place at her side and grabbing the fruit, taking a bite off it and handing it back. Juice ran down his chin and bare chest.

Sam watched him and uttered a "Hey!" When he took the fruit from her hand but soon her attention was diverted to the juice running down his chin and chest. She could feel her face heating up and a faint flush spreading over it so she looked down and took another bite. "Yes. Our Goddess has given me this time for myself. She said that she needed time to consider a matter concerning us and she would tell us after prayer." She was careful to keep her voice even when speaking about the prayer. She hated praying to Thoth and knew that Daniel hated it also but they didn't dare speak badly about their God in fear of their Goddess's wraith who had the ability to hear and see all that went on within her palace walls.

"A matter? Concerning us? But we have done nothing wrong." He frowned then looked over the shining floor. He had been working for over seven hours before Sam appeared and he was almost finished. He was the quickest when it came to his duties and he was usually well rewarded for it by either Thoth or Ma'at. "But if it's the will of our Goddess then it must be important." He glanced up at the sun that shone through the holes in the roof. Snow was falling outside and the world looked like a arctic wonderland but no cold ever reached inside the palace. It was always warm and inviting. Another Goa'uld device that was able to mask the palace from the elements. "Prayer will be beginning shortly. You should prepare. I will be there once my duties are finished." He stood and bowed his head slight then returned to his task, doubling his efforts to be finished before prayer began or punishment would be handed out.

"Alright." Sam stood and headed up the steps towards the room that they shared. She really didn't need to get ready. Her outfit was fit for the prayer service. It was almost identical to the one that she wore the first few days on the planet. But now it was a little more eloquent. It was still see through but now made of finely woven silk with blue beads that hung from the neckline. A silver serpent bracelet was wrapped around her upper right arm and blue and purple jewels covered her neck and upper chest. She was dressed much like Ma'at since she was personal servant to her most of the time and head over all the other female servants. Or slaves as they liked to refer to themselves. Her eyes also held the black mark of Ma'at and all the Egyptians. A line had been painted from the corner of both eyes in order to make her more connected to their Goddess. A pair of blue jeweled sandals covered her feet. The mark of the God and Goddess could be seen on her collar bone in the shape of the black ibis with a feather sticking out of it's head and circle surround it which represented the moon. The feather and the moon were done it blue. She then picked up a small jeweled band and placed it over her forehead almost like a bandana. It was to hold her hair back since it was now down to her shoulders and kept at that length at all times.

Once Daniel finished with his duty he quickly took his supplies back and returned to their room. He smiled at Sam as he pulled on his silver serpent bracelet that wrapped around his upper right arm, the same as Sam. He never wore it when he was doing his duties incase it would get dirty or even broken. Next he wrapped the blue silk belt around his waist and tired it in the front in a certain pattern. Next he placed the mark of Thoth around his neck which was basically a necklace with the ibis made of blue jewels. He also had the mark of the God and Goddess on his collar bone. It was placed there with a red hot stamp and then colored with dye that stained the skin permanently. He slipped his feet into his sandals that almost matched Sam's except they were thicker and only had one blue jewel that sat in the middle of each shoe. He dipped his hand into a nearby basin of water and run it through his very short hair trying to get it to lay down flat. He then did the same to the square beard that sat in the center of his chin. It was fake but made up if his real hair so it matched. "Alright. Lets go." He smiled at her and took her hand then rushed out and towards the meeting room. They entered just before Ma'at did and gave her a respectful head nod from their seats on the color mats on the floor.

Soon the lights dimmed and the prayer began. All became silent and then quietly chanting began. Each ticking second it became louder and louder until they were almost screaming for Thoth to save them from the evils of the outside world. To protect them from what lay beyond their lives in the palace. This continued for four hours until everyone's throats were raw but they all felt refreshed and ready to face another day. After the final prayer was said, by Ma'at herself, they were dismissed and sent back to their rooms for the remainder of the evening since duties weren't allowed after the prayer was conducted. But Ma'at kept Daniel and Sam behind with the motion of her hand. "I must speak with you both." It wasn't a request but a demand. She stood from her throne and entered the chamber off to the right, Daniel and Sam followed. Ma'at leaned heavily against a nearby gold table before sinking into a nearby chair. "I grow old and weary, Servants. My days on Kemet, the name of the planet, are numbered. My husband will find a new mate while I journey through the underworld. Once I come out the other side I will return to his side but not to this planet not for many years. We have no children and my subjects will fall into darkness while waiting my arrival. Which won't be for five thousand years." She raised her chin in the air and eyed them both. "You have escaped the bonding ceremony each time it is offered since you two are humans from Earth but now you will not escape it any longer. Each person must be bounded that is of age. My people must continue." She raised her hand and dismissed them.

Daniel and Sam both managed to bow their heads and leave despite their shock. The bonding ceremony. How could they go through that? They were friends not lovers. How could they produce a child when the love wouldn't be there? Daniel was the one that spoke once they returned to their rooms. "The bonding ceremony is a great honor that our Goddess is letting us participate in. But with all respect...is she CRAZY?" He plopped down on the bed of pillows and placed his head in his hands. "What are we going to do? If we go through that ceremony we lose everything. Not only will a child be expected but also everything of our pasts will be forgotten. New names will be give to us our old ones will be forbidden to speak under penalty of death." He laid on his back and stared at the white stone ceiling.

Sam nodded and sat down beside him. "I know Daniel. I don't understand it either. I don't want a new name. I've gotten pretty attached to the one I already have." She was being sarcastic which reminded them both of Jack. "But there is nothing we can do." She laid back and closed her eyes, snuggling into him.

The next few days went by in a blur. Daniel and Sam were placed on restricted duty since they had to prepare for the bonding ceremony. They had to read up on the hieroglyphics which told them what they had to do. Yes, they both knew how to read them since they were schooled in the ways of the Egyptians since their arrival so their adjustment would be smooth and without incident. They both could also speak it fluently and understand it as if they had been born there. English was rarely used except to each other, Ma'at, and several of the other servants that were from Earth-like planets.

Then the day was upon them. They dressed in their prayer outfits and headed to the main chamber which was lit only by candle light. There were about 15 other couples there. One being their friends Ja'mel and Tomes'ka who were from Abydos, how they came to be on Kemet was still a mystery. Daniel smiled at Sam and gave her hand a little squeeze as the ceremony got underway. They were told to repeat several things and they did. Then they were told to cut their hands using daggers that were on tables near the walls. Each couple got one dagger and did what they were told. Once their hands were cut they were to place them together and repeat several more things. Pain began to course through their bodies as their palms heated up. Soon the ceremony was over and they were instructed to stay and enjoy the wine and roasted meat as a celebration. Soon all the couples were seated around on the rugs that were laid out on the floors. Some were talking quietly while others were nursing their injured hands. And others were enjoying the food and beverage such as Sam and Daniel were doing. They wouldn't get their new names for one season so that Ma'at could be sure that the bounding would last.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months after the bonding ceremony sirens sounded throughout Kemet. Sirens that no one had ever heard before. It was the dead of night and people were thrown from the comforts of their dreams by the horrible noise. No one knew what to do besides gather in the main chamber and wait for Ma'at to appear and give them directions. Most were still in their daily clothes since going to bed fully dressed was easier to do than to change into something for bed.

Ma'at appeared and she wasn't very happy. She began to bark out orders to her Jaffa who left only to return fully clothed in their armor. They began to pass out staff weapons to the men and zats to the women. "Hear me, my people. Our world is under attack. A ship approaches with people who wish to destroy our way of life. Who wish to destroy your Goddess. You must fight for your homes and the ones you love." She looked around before stopping her eyes on Daniel and Sam who looked ready to fight to the death. She smirked as she touched a device on her hand and transport rings appeared around her and several of the Jaffa that were close to her. Then she was gone.

Daniel looked around at the stunned people. Ma'at must of retreated to a ship or someplace safer. She was going to let her people do all the fighting for her knowing that they would fight to the death. "Alright. Lets get into position." He found himself saying as he began to separate the people into groups. He was trying to remember everything that Jack taught him about military tactics. But he relied heavily on Sam to help him.

"Come on. Come on. This is your lives." She yelled, while slipping into Major mode, as she ushered some of the younger women and children into the meeting room. While the old were ushered into the Goddess's private chamber. She then appeared back at Daniel's side, ready to fight.

So they waited. And waited. And waited some more before two sparks of light could be seen in the black night sky. And they were getting closer. The people clutched there weapons as they prepared for the attack but nothing came. The lights got brighter and brighter until two forms of ships could be made out. The wind began to pick up as the ships landed nearby. The people were knocked off their feet but soon regained their composer.

Daniel nodded to Sam as they walked across the main chamber towards the area where the ships landed. They both ducked behind stone pillars and listened but no sound was made. Daniel motioned something to Sam and she nodded. Both silently counted to three and stepped out from their hiding places, weapons aimed. What they saw shocked them. Exiting the two ships weren't Goa'uld or even enemies. Daniel gave Sam a confused look but didn't lower his weapon. "Why do you seek to disturb the peace here on Kemet?" Daniel's voice was loud and commanding. He waited.

Teal'c unstrapped himself from the glider and slid out followed by Jack O'Neill. The next glider revealed Jacob Carter and General George Hammond. Jack gave the General a glance before he began to speak. "We do not...wish to disturb anything. We have reason...ah...to believe that two of our friends are being kept here." He called out but at the same time kept his hand resting on the gun strapped to his upper leg.

Biting his bottom lip, Daniel once again glanced at Sam. He could see the different emotions running through her face. "Everyone is a friend on Kemet. We all serve our Goddess in peace and you wish to destroy that." He called out again his voice not as loud as before. He stepped closer with Sam at his side.

Jacob could swear that he heard that voice before but he couldn't place it then he saw the two people advancing on them with weapons aimed. "Sammy?" He asked in shock when he caught the face of the women.

Sam stopped in her tracks hearing her father speak. "D...Dad?" She sounded uncertain or maybe unwilling to believe that he was here. That any of them were here. Her hand holding the zat faltered and she lowered it.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked seeing Sam's actions. His staff weapon was still trained on them. "Why should be believe they are here? It's been three years, Sam. Three long years." He sounded tired and soon his weapon also lowered and he dropped it to the floor.

Jack eyed them. "Well...how touching. Wait. You called her Sam? Carter?" He looked towards the woman and tried to see the resemblance and sure enough. It was Sam Carter. He grinned. "I knew we could count on the Tok'ra to find them." He gave Jacob a slap on the back.

Daniel raised his chin and stepped up to Jack and looking him squarely in the eye, punched him in the nose. "Took you long enough." He mumbled and moved over to Sam who took his hand and runs her thumb over his knuckles which were turning red.

A very stunned Colonel O'Neill sat on the ground with his hand cupped around his nose as Teal'c attempted to assist him.

Smiling Sam stepped away from Daniel and into her fathers waiting arms. "I missed you dad." She mumbled as tears began to run from her eyes. The first real tears that she shed in the three years that they were slaves. She cried for all that she missed. She cried for the time that had been lost. And she cried for herself.

Daniel looked down at his open hand. He traced a finger over the jagged scar that was still present from the bonding ceremony. It remained on every ones hand as a reminder. Snorting he shook his head. For three short months Sam had been his. But now...Now things would go back to the way they were. The last three years will tried to be forgotten. He didn't even see the General approach until he heard him begin to speak to him.

"We should have Doctor Fraiser take a look at that hand. It looks like it was painful." The General placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "How are you holding up, Doctor Jackson?" He asked with a tiny smile.

Daniel gave him a tiny smile back. "Being called Doctor Jackson is going to take some getting used to. I'm holding out fine besides the last three years being a mixture between heaven and hell. We were servants. Slaves to our Goddess but she never mistreated us. She was fair and just in all matters and if punish was dealt out then it was deserved. I don't know if I should be happy that you've finally rescued us, angry for it taking three years or sad to be losing all this." He swept his hand over the area behind him. By now all the other people had put their weapons down and were looking confused.

George Hammond looked at him with a cross between confusion and bewilderment. "I don't..." He just shook his head and removed his hand. "Will you be ok, Colonel?"

Before Jack could say anything Teal'c answered. "O'Neill will appear to live. And it's good to have you back DanielJackson and SamanthaCarter." He gave them a bow of the head before turning his attention back to Jack.

Daniel leaned his bare back against the cool surface of the stone pillar. "Ma'at is gone. She transported to a ship or elsewhere on the planet before..." His eyes were now focused on Sam who was giving Jack a look that was driving Daniel beyond crazy. He could swear it was look of love. Gritting his teeth he continued. "Before you arrived. She armed us, took her Jaffa and left." With those words out he turned and headed into the crowd which followed him. He returned to his room and the others did the same. He motioned for several of the men to tell the elderly what had happened. Looking around the room he sighed. "Nothing every happens to me that is worth it." He mumbled as he began to pack his things, steering clear of Sam's. He couldn't touch her things. It hurt to much. He had to admit to himself that he was happy here besides the praying to a false God and working as slave labor. He was actually content. Glancing down at his right wrist he frowned. The bonding bracelet lay mocking him from his wrist. It was made of gold and had a blue jewel in the center. Sam's was matching. Each couple had received them the day after the bounding. Each having a different colored jewel depending on the people. Running a finger over it's cool surface he thought back to the night after the ceremony. After the feasting was finished they all retired to their rooms. Their bellies full and wine having gone to their heads. They all made love. Daniel could still taste Sam's skin on his lips. He could still feel her touch on his skin. Closing his eyes he fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. He flexed his hand, feeling the scar stretch. It was a reminder of that night. So was everything else. Maybe he could take something to repress those memories. Or even have them removed. He didn't want to remember. Sighing he stood and began to shove his things into the sack that they all where given. He needed to get out of there as soon as he could. So finally he stepped out and held his head high. Weakness wasn't something he was going to show now. He didn't smile when Sam approached him.

"Did you get my things too?" She eyed his bag with a smile on her face. A real smile. Not a half-hearted one that she could muster over the three years. But what she didn't know was that was hurting Daniel too. Knowing that she wasn't smiling like that for him. She laid a hand on his arm.

"No. You things are untouched. It would not be appropriate for me to touch them." Daniel yanked his arm away from her and stepped around her, heading back to the others leaving Sam confused.

Frowning she entered their small room and noted that he didn't touch anything of hers. Not even things that were theirs. Their bonding gifts still laid in the same places where they had been put after the ceremony. She swallowed and shook her head before gathering everything else that he had left behind. "Why is he acting like this?" She asked the silent room before stepping out without a final glance. A hand resting protectively on her stomach. Her father had given her his jacket after seeing her nearly naked dress but it felt rough and uncomfortable against her skin. Her eyes widened feeling a small movement in her stomach. She rushed to the others and dropped her sack to the floor. "Daniel. Daniel. You've gotta feel this." She attempted to grab his hand but he yanked it out of her reach and stepped to the other side of the General to whom he continued his conversation with not noticing the stares that they both were getting."

Daniel looked away from Hammond and straight at Sam but it was almost like he was looking through her. He was gritting his teeth once again. "I decline the bond." He surprised himself at how steady his voice was.

Sam felt as if her whole world dropped out from under her. "W...what? But...Daniel." She was near tears. She was confused. They had known of the baby for two months now and Daniel had been ecstatic up until now in which he was denying their bond and in turn refusing that the child was his. It was the greatest insult that anyone on Kemet could say. She couldn't deny the tears now as she looked into his cold eyes. Sobs were ripping through her slight frame as her father stepped up and wrapped her in a tight embrace and lead her off so that they may speak.

Cold eyes that belonged to Daniel watched them go and somewhere deep inside of him, he felt a spark of joy at seeing her cry. But another part of him was disgusted that he could ever act this way but he had to. She wasn't his anymore. "Not anymore." He whispered as he took a deep breath and looked at Jack who was now on his feet staring at him.

"What did you do to her? What does I decline the bond mean?" O'Neill was just as confused as anyone else but he had his suspicions even in the short time that they had been here.

Clearing his throat, Daniel began to speak. "It doesn't mean a thing. Not really. Just something that was forced upon us three months ago. I thought she would of been happier at my words. I am as confused as you are at her actions." He sounded so normal. So believable that Jack and the General only nodded. But so far he had gotten away without mentioning anything about the child that he just denied or the marriage that would have to be annulled as soon as they reached Earth. This was his way of dealing with pain. Blocking it out.

Forty-five minutes later Jacob returned with a much calmer Sam but he wasn't looking to happy. He was looking fit to kill and that is what he was planning on doing. "You son of a bitch." He was addressing Daniel who was leaning lazily against one of the gliders arms crossed over his chest.

Daniel's eyes darted from Jacob to Sam then to Jacob again. They narrowed. So she was getting her father involved. Well that wouldn't change anything. "Pardon me?" He was putting on a very good innocent act. Something he used to be before these three years happened.

Jacob stepped up to Daniel and eyed him. The other mans calmness was making him madder. "How dare you?" He was shaking with anger. That bastard had hurt his daughter beyond repair. "I thought better of you, Daniel. I thought you were a man." His eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Daniel took a step back. He truly was frightened of Jacob. "I really don't..." He didn't get to finish that statement since the first blow fell to his mouth and another to his nose all within thirty seconds. He dropped to his knees holding his broken face. Blood was running through his fingers and he lowered his hands to look at it. There was so much of it. He could hear Jack and Teal'c trying to restrain Jacob while Hammond was trying to calm him down and get him to explain his rather abrupt actions. Daniel didn't understand the actions of a angry father since his own had died when he was a child. His foster parents never showed him any interest and took him in to collect a paycheck. He never resisted as he was hauled to his feet and a hanky was pressed to his nose. He then caught that eye of Jack who was helping him. We're even, their eyes spoke silently. "I got it." He held the hanky to his nose and sighed. Truly, inside, he was a mess. He didn't show any real emotion to the last three years besides a contentment which was misplaced. A happiness that was obviously not real. "Have you ever messed things up so bad that you wished that you were dead?" He asked Jack, his words muffled by the hanky and he was dead serious.

Jack leaned back against the glider beside Daniel. "Actually, I have. Remember our first mission together? I thought I was volunteering for a suicide mission and I was perfectly ok with that. I still look back and tell myself that I would of still done it." He lets out a dry laugh.

Daniel leaned over and spit out a mouthful of blood and tooth onto the floor. He winced at the pain that was running through his face. "Ironic isn't it?" He asked no one in particular. "Ironic that I would of been happy staying here until the Goddess called me into her services in the after life. But at the same time my life would of been nothing but a lie." He pulled the hanky down since the bleeding had stopped but a bruise was beginning form on the side of his face. His nose and mouth were stained red with his blood. He felt eyes on him and looked around until his eyes met Sam's. She seemed to be sending him glares that could kill a Goa'uld but he sent them right back. He had a enough of this. He could still hear the General trying to figure out what was going on. "General, three months ago Samantha and I went through something. Not by our choice. The Goddess Ma'at commanded it and we were forced to do it." He licked his lips which still tasted like blood. "I'm sorry but I had to do it..." Again he was interrupted but this time by Sam.

"Yes. But your leaving out the facts, Daniel." She hissed out. She wanted to see him squirm. "Three months ago Ma'at commanded that we go through the bonding ceremony with everyone else. Did we think to deny her? No. That thought never crossed my mind and I know that it sure in hell didn't cross Daniels. And for everyone that doesn't know, the bounding ceremony is basically marriage. We got married. But that isn't the purpose of this ceremony. The purpose is to create life so that the people wouldn't die. If the two people involved are compatible then a child will be created." She looked at Daniel who was staring at his hands. Again she was fighting back tears. "A child WAS created." She marched over to Daniel and grabbed his scarred hand before he could protest and held it to her stomach. She wouldn't let go. "You feel that, Daniel. That is OUR child. Not mine. Not someone else's. Ours. We created it together. The Goddess willed it to happen and it did. We were blessed and now you wish to deny it." She kept a death grip on his hand. She knew that he could feel the child through the scar on his hand. It was like a connection that they all shared. She watched him.

Daniel gritted his teeth. She was making him look like a fool. He stood up and pushed her away from him, reclaiming his hand. "No. No." He shook his head and rubbed his hand. He felt the baby. It knew who he was. He could feel it. "No." He was shivering now as he backed up. "I'm doing what is right." His teeth were chattering. "Moving on and forgetting about the past. That's what always happens. This way we all have a clean start." He now had his back against the glider and he slid to the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs letting the sobs escape from his throat.

"Daniel, you were so happy when we found out. I know you were. I could feel it. I could see it in your eyes. Please don't take that feeling away." Sam was watching him, a pain expression was plastered on her face. She knew the risks of forcing someone to feel a bound that they didn't want to feel. It brought out emotions that they kept hid but she had to risk it. Her baby deserved to have it's father. And she deserved to have her bondmate. She was by his side as long as he left her on the way back to Earth. After being sent up in the gliders they met up with a Tok'ra ship and then they left space and headed back to Earth. More Tok'ra ships were on their way so that the others on the planet could be returned to their home planets.

Daniel was unresponsive to Sam the whole way. He didn't say anything to her. Only ate when Jack forced him. All he did was stare straight ahead of him with a pained look on his face. This is the only way, he thought to himself as he avoided looking at anyone. He knew that Sam was at his side. He didn't have to see her to know that. But he kept his focus was a section of bulkhead.


	4. Chapter 4

The three week journey to Earth was tense. Due to the small amount of space onboard the Tok'ra ship, avoiding someone was impossible but Daniel seemed to manage. He had requested that he share a room with Jack instead of Sam, who ended up sharing a room with her father. General Hammond had his own room since Teal'c was helping the Tok'ra pilot the ship through the different galaxy's in order to avoid any attack from the Goa'uld.

At this moment everyone was in their assigned rooms. Sam was engaged in a conversation with her father. "I really missed you dad." She said quietly as she leaned her back against the wall. "These last three years have really been...something." She let out a small laugh and looked down at her hand, tracing a finger over the scar.

Jacob Carter eyed his daughter, silently until she was finished speaking. "Sammy..." He began. "You went through something truly incredible. Horrible but incredible." He let out a sigh. "Do you love him, Sam?" He had to know for sure.

Sam looked up at her father slightly surprised by his question. "I...I don't know. I want to believe that I do. I want to believe that we would of gotten together if this hadn't of happened. But...I'm not sure."

Jacob felt bad for his daughter. He knew that she did have feelings for Jack O'Neill and would of probably been with him. But now she had feelings for Daniel and was confused about which route to take. Either man would be a good husband and father. But she WAS married to Daniel and due to have HIS baby. Maybe this was fates way of telling her that Daniel was the man that she belonged with. But Daniel wasn't acting like himself. He was denying that the baby was even his and it didn't make sense. Sam had told him that Daniel was excited beyond belief about the baby. They had began to pick out names. It all just didn't add up...unless. He sighed. Unless Daniel knew about Sam's feelings for Jack. The boy expected to be pushed aside so he did the pushing before it could happen. "Sam, have you tried to talk to Daniel?"

Swallowing, Sam nodded. "Yes. I've tried to talk to him numerous times but he refuses to see me. He doesn't come to meals. Colonel O'Neill said that he refuses to come out of the room so he takes him food. He's avoiding me, dad." She sounded frustrated.

Meanwhile Daniel and Jack were having a conversation of their own. "So Daniel...You and Cater?" Jack seemed to be amused at the idea of his two friends being an item.

Daniel looked up from his plate of rehydrated food and frowned. "No. Not really. Like I said on Kemet, we were forced into it by Ma'at. We had no option except to do what our Goddess commanded. Her word was law and by breaking the law you only got yourself into trouble." He shoved a piece of beef jerky into his mouth. It was the only thing on the plate that looked edible and didn't taste like chicken.

Jack sat down on his small cot. "Goddess? You do realize that this Ma'at is a Goa'uld and you don't have to refer to her as your Goddess anymore, don't you?" He eyed his friend for a few moments before beginning again. "I know you, Daniel. And I know that if you didn't want any of this to happen...it wouldn't of. You would of fought tooth and nail to make sure that you disobeyed that snake head at every turn. And I can believe that the whole marriage thing was forced but what about the baby? Did one of the Jaffa stand in the room and make sure that you and Carter...you know?" He tilted his head to the side.

"You don't understand Jack. Our Goddess...Ma'at wasn't like the others. She was actually decent. Yes, she was a Goa'uld. There was no doubt in mind that she wasn't. We were one giant community just like in Ancient Egypt. The lower class slaves were sent to the slave mines while others worked in the fields to provide food for everyone. The ones that were lucky were on Ma'at's personal staff. But everyone was treated fairly. Sam and I worked in the fields half the year and the other half was spent on her personal staff. She said that because of our value the slave mines would be out of the question. Hatcey, the First Prime of Ma'at even killed the bounty hunter that brought us in because he treated us like animals." Daniel sighed. No one would understand. No one except for Sam and he wasn't on speaking terms with her at the moment.

Again Jack eyed Daniel with a cool amusement. "You didn't answer my question Danny-boy. Were you forced into doing the boom boom with Carter?" He was pressing the issue now but he needed Daniel to be straight forward with him.

Tracing a finger over the bonding bracelet Daniel let out a dry laugh. "We were not forced into anything. Not physically forced. The whole purpose of the bonding ceremony is to create life. Ma'at knew her time was coming to an end and she wanted to make sure that a new generation of her people was being created so that they would live on until her return. She kept us after prayer one day and told us that we had to go through it. I couldn't believe it. I told Sam that a child couldn't be created if the love wasn't there. It wouldn't of been fair. But we got so caught up in preparation that it was kinda forgotten. That day is still a haze to me. We went through the ceremony then enjoyed the feast afterward. All I know is that we had a lot of spiced wine that night. I don't think there was a time through out that entire night that I didn't have a goblet of it in my hand." He licked his lips. "In the morning the deed had already been done. We never spoke about it and fell back into our daily routine, this time as bondmates. A month later Sam was sent to see the healers of Selket. She returned with news that she was with child." Daniel stood and began to pace. "Of course I acted happy. How else was I supposed to act? I had no options. If I had denied the bond then...Sam would of been taken away and dubbed unworthy of a mate. The child would of grown up as an outcast. Lower than the mine slaves. I couldn't let that happen. Keeping Sam with me was the only chance that we had to maybe find a way home." He stopped and looked at Jack. "Now do you understand?" He sat back down.

Jack blinked. "So you pretended to want this child? And you pretended to want Sam as your wife...eh...bondmate? I think that is the biggest load of crap that I've ever heard." He held his hand up to stop Daniel was speaking. "On Abydos you accepted a wife that you didn't even know. And you loved her until her dying day. I don't believe that you never had feelings for Carter. I don't believe that you were only playing the good guy because Daniel, you ARE a good guy. A good decent guy that is making a HUGE mistake. Just open your eyes and see that." He stood and exited the room. He needed to clear his head. The thought of Daniel and Carter being together was almost to much to handle but he'd manage. He had three years to get over his little crush that he had on Carter. He even married again. Janet O'Neill was a hero and he loved her deeply for her courage and drive to help others. A small smile played on his lips as he thought of his wife as he drifted through the Tok'ra ship.

By this time they were only a few hours away from Earth and yet there was no change in the tension that surrounded everyone onboard the Tok'ra vessel. Everyone seemed to take sides without realizing it. Jacob sided with his daughter over Daniel's actions while Jack seemed to take Daniel's side. Even after their little chat earlier. Jack actually slightly understood Daniels situation.

But Sam wasn't going to stand for it. She was two months pregnant to her husband who wanted nothing to do with her or the baby that she carried. She needed to make him see that he was hurting more than just her by doing this. So right now we find her entering the room that Daniel and Jack shared only to find, to her relief, that Jack wasn't there. "Daniel?" She searched the darkness for her estranged husband. "I know your in here. Dammit Daniel. You can't hide forever." She let out a sigh of frustration and ran her hand through her hair. "Please." She was getting desperate do to the fact that time was running out. If they got back to Earth before things were sorted out, Daniel could up and disappear do to his civilian status within the SGC.

Daniel eyed Sam from the corner where he stood. Jack had left hours ago to do his own thing leaving Daniel alone. He was sure that Sam had given up on trying to talk to him but it appears that he was wrong. "What do you want, Sam?" He exited from the shadows to stand in the soft light that the panel on the wall was producing. "Trying to get me to change my mind? It isn't going to happen. You'll see. This is for the best." He chewed on his bottom lip which only happened when he was nervous.

Sam spun around to face Daniel. "For the best? How is this for the best, Daniel?" She spit his name out like it was venom on her tongue. "This is OUR child growing inside of me." She placed a hand over her abdomen. "I lost my mother when I was a teenager. You lost your parents when you were a kid. How can our child growing up without a father be for the best? You told me of the many foster homes that you were placed in. Remember? It was on the ship when we had no idea what our fate was. You said that you would of given everything that you had just to have your parents. To feel their love. Or was that a lie?"

"A lie? No Sam. That wasn't a lie. That was the truth. But want to know what else was the truth? I thought we were going to die. But being Daniel I couldn't say anything. I had to protect the other members of the team which was you, Sam. We were friends. No. We were best friends and that line shouldn't of been crossed." Daniel was looking at the floor by now.

"A line that shouldn't of been crossed? How dare you, Daniel? How dare you try to make yourself look like the good guy? Yes. We were very close friends but you can't tell me that you had NO feelings for me. I could see it in your eyes. I could see the love. But you wish to deny our bond. Why?" Sam was shaking in suppressed rage. She needed answers.

"BECAUSE I AM NOT THE MAN THAT YOU LOVED!" Daniel screamed as he backed himself back into the corner. Back into the darkness. "Because I knew that I was only a replacement. The second best." He said quietly. Taking a deep breath he continues. "You think I didn't notice. Hell, I'm sure Teal'c even noticed the way that you and Jack looked at each other. The way that you two interacted so...perfect together. And I hated it. But could I say anything? No. I couldn't. Why? Because I was a friend. You two never thought about your little secret effected more than just you." He pushed out of the corner again and circled her. "I would sit, sometimes, in the dark of my office and wonder why I was even still apart of SG-1 or the SGC for that matter? I was happy on Abydos. I had a wife that loved me. A people that I actually felt apart of. But all of that was taken away from me the minute the Stargate sprang to life. After that everything snowballed. And yet Jack O'Neill still seemed like his old self. His life was oh so perfect compared to mine. SG-1 should of just been made up of you and Jack because that's what it FELT LIKE." He placed his hand on his forehead, it was beginning to throb. "I cared for you, yes. But you were Jack's and everyone knew it. Everyone still knows it. Everything was perfect on Kemet. I had everything that I dreamed of. Then Jack came and reality came crashing down once again. My little blissful dream was crushed into dust. My bondmate wouldn't be mine anymore. She'd go back to her little fantasy world and live happily ever after with Jack. I've been hurt enough to know when to cut my losses. That is why I will deny the bond. I will deny it FIRST." He suddenly turned from her. "Please leave now that you've got your answers." His face was contorted in pain and he leaning heavily against a nearby bulkhead before he collapsed.

Sam only stared, open mouthed, as Daniel ranted. She never really thought about her feelings for Jack being obvious. Sure they cared for each other but they knew that a relationship wouldn't work nor was it allowed. She never thought in a million years that Daniel would feel excluded from being apart of SG-1. They were a team but more than that. They were a close family that everyone knew about. She closed her eyes as the tears began to form. Daniel thought that she was going to push him aside for Jack. He was acting like a scared little boy but maybe that's all he was emotionally. A scared little boy wanting to belong and feeling betrayed by people that he trusted. "Daniel..." She was beginning to speak when she watched in horror as he collapsed onto the floor. "DANIEL!" She rushed to his side and kneeled down. "HELP!" She yelled out and hoped that someone would hear her. Daniel was very pale and his breathing very swallow. "Please no." She shook her head as Jacob and Jack rushed in to see what the problem was. Jacob wrapped her in a tight hug as Jack tended to Daniel. "Please no." She let the tears fall from the safety of her fathers arms. "Please." Sobs over took her body.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had been silent for the remainder of the trip to Earth. Daniel was stable do to the Tok'ra and their semi-advanced medical equipment that was onboard the ship. But no one could find anything wrong with Daniel.

The atmosphere at the SGC was quiet and everyone knew why. After arriving at Earth the Tok'ra transported the rescue team and the two missing members of SG-1 into the gate room. General Hammond then summoned the medical team failing to mention what they would be dealing with.

Janet rushed into the gate room having heard the page by the General who, by last she heard, had been away with the Tok'ra doing some top secret mission. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my..." Her hand went to her mouth and covered it. "Sam? Daniel?" She rushed to Daniel's side and checked for a pulse. "What happened?" She was slipping back into military doctor mode.

"We aren't really sure about that, doc." Jack said with his mouth set in a grim line. "As far as we can tell, Daniel just collapsed without warning." He glanced at Sam who appeared to be staring off into space. "Carter was with him at the time and she hasn't said a word since."

Nodding, Janet began to give orders to her medical team. "Take him to the infirmary and start him on a IV. Sam? Sam can you hear me? It's Janet." She stood in front of Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to make eye contact. The medical team took off with Daniel towards the infirmary.

Jacob watched from near the ramp that lead up to the Stargate. He knew that Janet was a dear and personal friend of his daughters so he moved towards her. "Doctor, I think there is some things that you should be made aware of. Sam is around two months pregnant." He said quietly.

"What!" Janet looked horrified the thoughts of rape running through her head. "Does she know who the father is?" She asked just as quietly still trying to make eye contact with Sam's rapidly moving eyes.

"Yes. She knows who the father is. He's currently in route to the infirmary." Jacob hoped that Janet got the drift without him having to say anything.

"In route...Daniel?" She said in surprised. "Daniel is the father?" Janet looked rather confused. In all her years of being a doctor at the SGC she never once thought that Daniel and Sam would be a couple let alone have a kid together.

"Apparently the past three years have been rather eventful for Carter and Daniel. They had somewhat of a falling out before we even got them off the planet and the whole journey back to Earth was basicly silent and tense between them. Daniel avoided Carter like a plague and the first time they spoke was when he collapsed." Jack stated as he watched Sam's eyes begin to tear up.

Janet nodded and steered Sam towards the doors and out into the hallway. "I heard that you've had somewhat of a interesting three years." She spoke quietly as she lead Sam through the hallways of the SGC towards the infirmary. Once they got inside Janet let one of the nurses take Sam to run some blood test.

Meanwhile Daniel was having a internal conversation with what appeared to be himself. "Why can't I wake up?" He asked and listened as it echoed. It was dark and cold. _"Because you do not want to wake up." _A voice responded from within the darkness. Daniel spun around searching for the voice. "No. It can't be. Your still to young." Daniel looked slight startled by the voice. _"Yes. I am still very young but you are not awake so it doesn't take as much energy to speak with you. We are basicly on the same plane of existence now._" The owner of the voice stepped forward. It was boy maybe seven or eight years old with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Daniel took a step back. "I can see you?" The boy smirked and nodded. _"Yes. I am able to represent myself so that you may feel comfortable speaking with me. This is what you looked like at my age of existence." _Daniel nodded his head. "Yes. That is what I looked like when I was a boy. But why now? Hatcey explained the process to me and said that you wouldn't be able to communicate until you were of age." The boy frowned. _"Yes. The Jaffa was correct. But you are different from the others. I am able to speak to you when your in this phase of darkness. I knew of this fact and it was I who brought you here. As I have said before, you can leave at anytime but you do not wish to. You had a argument with your bondmate right before I brought you here. That is the reason why you do not wish to return."_ "Then you can hear things that go around me? Can you see things also?" The boy looked down and nodded. _"Yes. Kem'tar sees and hears everything that goes on around us. And I have brought you here for a reason. I wish to blend with you now instead of waiting until I am of age." _"You want to blend with me now? But we are no longer on Kemet. I am not needed to be in the services of our Goddess, Ma'at. I'm no longer an apprentice to Hatcey nor am I to be the next First Prime." _"I am aware of the new situation and this is in both of our best interests. When I am still young the blending will not be as painful. Your planet would be safe. Our Queen and my mother has taught me that power is indeed great but self preservation is greater. From your memories our brethren are ruthless and need to be stopped and judged. I am willing to help you do this in exchange for the blending." _"You're a child of Ma'at then? But my friends view the Goa'uld, all Goa'uld as enemies. If I was discovered to be carrying one...I would not be allowed to function with my people." _"In your memories there is a race of Goa'uld called the Tok'ra. We are close to them but not completely. We are the race between Goa'uld and Tok'ra. The middle race that cares for either side. All we care for is keeping our kind alive. And I am not a child of Ma'at, I am her chosen heir though a child is rumored to be in existance. Do we have a deal? I'm growing weaker and it is time for you to be waking up." _Daniel chewed on his bottom lip. "Alright, Kem'tar. We have a deal." The darkness seemed to grow darker as pain shot through his body like nothing he ever felt. On the outside things weren't looking good either.


	6. Chapter 6

Janet rushed to Daniel's side as he started to convulse and moaning in pain. "Start him on a morphine drip and hurry." She took his pulse only to find it quick and erratic. "Come on Daniel." She whispered as the morphine was hooked into his IV. She watched the small screen off to her right which was reading his vitals. Just as suddenly as it started, Daniel was calm and his vitals back to normal. "What the?" She left go of his arm and looked over at Sam who was staring at Daniel with concern in her eyes. "Do you know what just happened because I sure in hell don't?"

Sam closed her eyes and nodded. "I...I believe that I do." She walked over to Daniel and placed a hand on his bare shoulder then pulled it away like she was burned. "I can feel it within." She turned to look at Janet. "He's a Goa'uld." This didn't seem to surprise Sam by the tone of her voice.

Blinking, Janet rushed away from the two and slammed her hand on the red button near the door. Alarms began to blare. She then headed towards the intercom. "General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill please report to the infirmary we have a situation." She motioned to the guards outside to take up post on either side of Daniel's bed. "Did you know about this Sam?"

"Yes. Daniel was training to be First Prime. But I don't understand why he has blended. His symbiote is years away from being mature. It was very young when it was implanted so that Daniel would have time to grow accustom to it. That's how it is done to all." She whispered. "We have to get it out of him." She seemed to snap out of whatever stupor she was in. "The blending isn't fully complete. Just the early stages. The full blending process will take at least a day." She eyed Janet with fierce determination in her eyes. "Please." It wasn't a request. It sounded more like a polite order.

Janet shook her head and run a hand through her hair. "Daniel training to be a First Prime to anything is a little hard to believe but I don't know how to remove it, Sam. From what we know, removing it could very well kill him." She was trying to make it clear that if anything was attempted, there wouldn't be a guarantee that Daniel would live through it.

"I know that Janet, I'm not stupid. I've spent two years of my life with this man. One of which as his wife. I've studied this due to the fact that Daniel was chosen to be First Prime by Hatcey. I know how to remove it but it will not be happy. Actually, it will be plain out pissed off. So that means that it will be dangerous. This procedure is safe but I don't know how Daniel will take it. He adjusted to life under Ma'at without problem. He accepted the fact that he was chosen to be First Prime. Therefore he accept that Goa'uld inside of him. Kem'tar is its name." Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We've got to do this now. Have him turned onto his stomach then stand by with a Zat incase it decides to take a stroll after it's out." Sam didn't wait for permission, she just began what she needed to do for the procedure.

Janet was listening patiently to Sam then raised an eyebrow. "You can remove an alive Goa'uld without harm to the host?" Again this was something hard to believe but from what she has seen and heard in the past few moments, she was beginning to believe anything was possible. She nodded to the two Airmen who stepped away from the bed so Daniel could be turned to his stomach. They then stood by with Zats, aimed and ready to be fired. Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond still hadn't arrived.

Sam was chewing on her bottom lip. Sure she had read all about this forbidden process in order to better understand her new environment and what was going to happen to her friend, now currently her husband. If done correctly Daniel would feel great pain but survive. As would the Goa'uld. Taking a deep breath she stepped up to him. Her hands were already covered in surgical gloves and a scalpel was clutched tightly in her right hand. She aimed the scalpel towards the center of the back of his neck. She slowly began to cut, apologizing in her mind for not putting him to sleep but it wouldn't work if he was sedated.

Janet was standing by to help in anyway she could. Soon blood was flowing freely from the incision and Janet was mopping it up.

Sam used her index finger and thumb on her left hand to pry the two folds of skin apart where she cut deeper, careful to avoid anything that would cause Daniel harm. Sweat from beginning to bead on her forehead but she kept going until the dark skin of the Goa'uld could be seen. Pulling the skin open more, she touched the scaley skin with the palm of her left hand then closed her eyes. Her hand began to glow and within a few seconds she was face to face with a hissing, pissed off, Goa'uld. It was still mostly inside Daniel but it was staring directly at Sam. She kept her hand on the slimy creature until it let out a high pitched shriek and went limp. Grabbing it, Sam gently pulled and it slid the remainder of the way out of Daniel, she then moved out of the way so Janet could sew the incision closed and check on Daniel.

Quickly Sam ran out of the infirmary and through the hallways, she only have a few minutes before the serpent would wake and she needed to get him contained. On her way she rushed passed Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond who stopped and followed her. She only stopped once she was inside one of the private labs. She grabbed one of the stasis containers out of a nearby refrigerator and shoved the creature in, sealing it tightly. Then once that was all done she thanked God that nothing had changed over the years that they were gone. She knew of the containers since she was one of the scientists assigned to the task of developing them. They were created in case of a situation such as this but no one ever thought that they would be used.

"Care to explain why you were running through the base with what appeared to be a GOA'ULD in your hands, Carter?" O'Neill asked from the doorway where a deep frown was etched across his and Hammond's face.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks soon began to pass. Daniel was fine after having Kem'tar removed. Or at least he was physically fine. Mentally was another story. He seemed to withdraw into himself. Refused to talk to anyone. Only ate when he was forced too. All he really did was stare up at the ceiling or sleep. But his dreams were plague with nightmares which was cause for Janet to sedate him every night after he went to sleep just to keep him calm. But Daniel didn't stick around. A month after Kem'tar was removed he requested leave and General Hammond could do nothing to stop him. So Daniel disappeared. No one knew where he went or why. Jack wasn't to happy since getting a new member of the team wasn't fun but getting two new members was even less thrilling. The second replacing Sam who was out on maternity leave since her job was considered dangerous to the babies health.

The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping happily when Sam woke. A small smile was etched across her face when she felt the baby kick. Then reality seemed to kick in. She was going to be a momma soon. A month to be exact. A single mother. Her happy mood began to fade when she thought about her estranged husband who she hadn't seen in over eight months. This was her daily routine. Every morning she woke up with thoughts of Daniel. And every morning she'd lay in bed and sob for hours. She didn't want to raise this child alone. And she didn't want to raise this child with anyone other than Daniel being the father.

Daniel glanced out of the plane window as it began it's decent into the Colorado airport. It had been little over eight months since he requested leave from the SGC and disappeared. Eight long months that he spent burying himself in work. He had returned to being an archeologist and digging up tombs in Egypt. Strangely enough he managed to repair his friendship with Steven who Daniel found out that he'd be working with on the project. Everything seemed to flow normally. Daniel adjusted nicely to being back in his old field of work. But there was one thing that disrupted his little world. Sam. He couldn't help but think of his wife every so often. Steven would find him staring off into space during silent nights of research. So to Daniel's displeasure Steven told him to take sometime to sort out his life since there was obviously something bothering him. So again Daniel was on the move. But this time he was going to take advice that he should of taken many months ago. He was going to talk to Sam. Explain to her and hope that she understand.

The Stargate blared to life and General Hammond's voice echoed as he gave the command to open the Iris. SG-1 was coming back early which wasn't a good sign. Jack was pissed as he stepped onto the ramp of the SGC. "I will not work with them ever again." He pointed to the two new members of his team as he marched out of the gate room and to the locker room to cool down.

Teal'c raised an eye brow at O'Neill's sudden departure but he could understand his mood. The two newest members of SG-1 were cocky and questioned all of Colonel O'Neill's orders. And today they both managed to insult Jack beyond belief. They had spoke about Major Carter and DanielJackson as if they were nothing. Teal'c had to admit that he had to restrain himself from tearing them limb from limb. No one would ever fit into SG-1 because SG-1 was more than a team. It was a family. A family that was still very protective of Sam and Daniel.

After several hours of sobbing into her pillow, Sam pulled herself together and managed to take a shower. She loved to run her hand over her extended stomach. It calmed the baby within and her at the same time. After the shower she set to work on making breakfast which consisted of eggs and toast. She lost herself in this act, trying to forget about her crumbing life.

Daniel knew where Sam lived. He had done some digging using the computer before he left Egypt. It was a skill that Sam had taught him, strangely enough. Her home was located in a nice part of Colorado. From what Daniel could tell it was a ideal place to raise a child. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled into the driveway and shut his rented black town car off. He had done well for himself while he was gone. His knuckles were white from holding the leather covered steering wheel to tight. This was it. The time of truth. As he exited the car he found a small part of himself hoping that she'd just slam the door in his face so he wouldn't have to explain his actions. But the other parts of him longed to see her. Hold her. Tell her everything was going to be ok. Sometimes he found himself blaming their bond for his feelings. It was just another excuse that made him feel better. Made him not have to admit that he missed her. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't block out the feelings. He even kept her ring on a chain around his neck and the bonding bracelet still sat around his wrist. The scar on the palm on his hand was subject to many conversations between his colleagues in Egypt but again he made up a lie about where he got it. His reminiscing seemed to take him deep into thought and before long he stood in front of the finely crafted oak door of Sam's house. Licking his suddenly dry lips he raised a hand, curled it into a fist and knocked. All he could do now was wait.

Sam frowned hearing the knock at her door. She wasn't expecting guests at this hour of the morning. Janet would be over later to check on her. She wiped her hands on a towel laying nearby and waddled towards the door, almost stepping on Bast, a sleek black alley cat that Jack bought her as a housewarming present when she first moved into the house. Her name was apparently picked out by Teal'c since he was the first to call her by name on the day that Sam received her. "Coming." She yelled out as she began to undo all the locks and finally she yanked the door open only to come face to face with the last person that she imagined to see. "Daniel?" She seemed in shock for a moment but quickly recovered. "What are you doing here?" Her voice seemed to take on a cold tone.

Practically jumping when the door opened, Daniel laid a hand over his pounding heart and prayed for it to calm. For a few second Daniel seemed to take in her appearance. She looked as beautiful as the day he met her. Being pregnant seemed to add a glow that made her look even lovelier. "I..." He really didn't plan on what to say. It took all his energy to convince himself that he was doing the right thing by coming here. Taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes then opened them. He had so much to say but his mouth wouldn't form the words. "I was in the neighborhood and..." He stopped seeing the cold, hateful look that she was giving him. "I think we need to talk." He said simply and locked his soft, blue eyes onto her cold, angry ones.

"Talk? I think we are talking Daniel." Sam leaned against the doorframe and eyed him. He looked good. His skin was now a rich bronze color and he wore a nicely shaped goatee around his mouth and down his chin. And by the way his clothing was clinging to him, he had to of bulked up. She also noted the lack of glasses.

Daniel let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his short hair. "I know we are TALKING Sam. But I mean that we need to TALK about things. About us." He was beginning to wonder if he should just turn and walk away while he still had his head attached.

She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to tear him limb from limb but she couldn't. All she could manage was a weak nod and move out of the doorway and into the living room. Sam took a seat on the black leather couch.

Taking her movements as an invite he stepped inside and quietly shut the door. Daniel then made his way into the living room, taking in the sights along the way. She had many pictures on the wall and on the mantel above the fireplace. Most of them consisted of her, Jack and Teal'c after they were rescued and after his sudden departure. While others were her, Janet and Cassie. She looked happy, he noted as he took a seat on a black leather recliner that was across from the couch. He also noted that there was no sigh of him in any of those pictures. She literally erased him from her life. But he couldn't blame her.

"Why are you really here, Daniel?" She asked quietly, not able to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer. Sam swallowed and leaned back, waiting.

Daniel cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "I was told by a friend that I needed to sort out my personal problems. I decided to take his advice." He licked his lips before continuing. "I'm not here to try and get you to forgive me. I'm here to try and explain why I did what I did. All I want is for you to listen. After I'm done I'll leave and you'll never see me again." He took her brief nod as a sign to continue so he did. "I was happy on Kemet. I came to accept that we'd probably never be going home. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from living my life." He chewed on his bottom lip. "I knew that you and Jack had feelings for each other. I wasn't blind and I know everyone at the SGC wasn't blind either. People just chose to ignore it like I did. Again I had accepted that my feelings for you would never be known or returned. I was content on being just your friend because that made you happy. But after we reached Kemet I thought it could be different. There was no Jack. No saving the world. No Stargate." He was up and pacing now. "I foolishly let myself think that I could be happy. That you'd come to realize how much that I lived you and even return that love. Then after Jack and the others arrived, my little fantasy world came crashing down. Reality was my wake up call. Reality and the way I saw you looking at Jack. The way you smiled at your father. It wasn't a sad smile or a forced smile. It was a real smile and that wasn't something that I could do. I couldn't make you smile. Not like that. Never like that. So I had to do the best thing for you. So that you'd be happy. So that you'd smile like that everyday instead of on occasion. At the moment denying the bond was the only thing I could think of. It would leave you free to be happy with Jack or with anyone else that made you happy. When I blacked out on the ship, Kem'tar told me I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to face the real world. After he blended with me, I had a few short hours of peace. He was able to block the memories of the previous three years. After he was removed...I was lost again. I did the only thing that I could. I ran. I ran as far as I could to escape from a world that I felt totally alone in. I ran to deserts of Egypt to hide my pain by burying myself in work. But you know what, it didn't work." He sounded bitter now as he stopped and sat beside her on the couch. "It didn't work because you haunted my dreams. When Steven told me to take some personal time, I knew. My feelings for you were real. I had to come back and try to make you understand so that my soul would be at peace." He glanced over at her and frowned at the look she was giving him. "I was stupid. I shouldn't of come." Daniel shook his head and began to stand.

Sam grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him back to the couch. She then took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "You feel that Daniel? That's our child. OURS. No mine and Colonel O'Neill's. OURS. Yours and mine. We created life, Daniel. Not because we were forced. Not because we were drunk." She spat that part out since Jack had told her what Daniel said about the night the baby was conceived. "We did it out of love. Sure the bond was part of it but it only made feelings that were already there, stronger. I though you were smart Daniel? If you were so damn smart then why couldn't you see that I loved you with all my heart and soul. Yes, you were my best friend but the more I thought about the more I realized that we were more than that. Soul-Mates, Daniel. We were meant to be together and you were too blind to see that. I wouldn't of slept with you if I wasn't one hundred percent sure that I loved you. I wouldn't risk our friendship for casual sex." She kept a death grip on his hand not letting go. She couldn't. Why couldn't he see that she needed him? That the baby needed him? "I want this baby to know its father. I want it to grow up in a household with two loving parents. But if you decide to walk out that door, don't bother coming back." She dead serious.

"What am I supposed to do, Sam? Hmm? Tell me, please? What I did was wrong and I'm sorry for that. But what would staying accomplish? You want this child to grow up in a loving household but how could that happen? It's been eight months Sam. I have a life. A career. A steady ring of friends. I've even redeemed myself in the archeological community through my work over these past months." Daniel pulled the chain with the ring on it from under his shirt and held it in his hand. "Do you remember when you gave this to me?" He smiled shyly almost like he was getting caught in the memory. "You had just found out about the baby and wanted everyone to know that we were bondmates. So you gave me the ring as a promise that we'd always be together. A little short sighted, I guess." Swallow he pulled the chain over his head. "I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. But were we really meant to be together?" He held out his hand that held the ring.

Eyeing the ring, Sam couldn't help the sob as it escaped from her lips. Daniel was giving her the choice. A choice that he'd accept. Right now if she told him to get out and never come back, he would do it. She reached her hand out and curled his fingers back around the ring. "I want you Daniel. I want my husband. I want our baby to know its father. At least let us try." She was holding back tears. A sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. She gasped in pain before it subsided. "Oh God. Daniel, I'm in labor." Her eyes were wide and darted around wildly as her water broke.

Daniel began to nod at her words when she appeared in pain. "Sam?" He blinked. "Labor? But...you can't be in labor." He almost sounded like a frightened child. "I call the ambulance." He rushed around looking for a phone, finally he spotted one and dialed 911. He spoke to the operator and then hung up after she assumed him that a ambulance was on it's way. "It's coming Sam." He rushed back into the room and clutched her hand.

After that is a haze. Daniel can remember the ride in the back of the ambulance to the hospital but everything after that was a blank. All he knew was that he had been sitting in the waiting room for over three hours without any word on Sam's condition. He was blurry eyed from lack of sleep, jet lag and the fact that he didn't sleep the night before leaving Egypt, and had a massive headache from lack of caffeine. So he did the only thing he could do, he began to pace with his head down. And since his head was done he never noticed the herd of people entering the hospital and inquiring about Sam. He never noticed the receptionist point to him for any information. He never noticed the fist until it connected with the left side of his face sending him flat on back. And he never noticed that it was Jack who threw the punch or that Janet, Cassie, and Teal'c, with a beany pulled down over his head, were audience to it. Once he did notice all he could manage was a almost robotic "Ow!" before several nurses rushed to his aide and several security guards escorted Jack to the other side of the waiting room to speak with him about the incident. Daniel really could careless about himself at the moment since a doctor was heading his way with a raised eye brow. "How is she?" He asked once the nurses backed off, finding nothing broken or bleeding.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor eyed Daniel for a moment before clearing his throat. "Are you family?" He asked.

Frowning, Daniel nodded. "I'm her...husband." He seemed to be looking for the right words. "Is everything ok?" He was beginning to panic.

Doctor Gregory looked at the chart in his hands. "Samantha is doing well. But this being her first child it will be difficult. By my calculations the baby should be born within the next eight hours." He turned and walked back down the hallway.

"So the great Daniel Jackson decided to grace us with his presence." It was Jack who was speaking now that the guards had left after determining that he wasn't a threat. "She doesn't want you here." He stated simply. Daniel was his best friend but he couldn't believe what he did to Sam. It was almost unforgivable.

Daniel let a sigh escape his lips as he managed to get himself to a chair. The side of his face was throbbing and he knew that it would swell up and that he'd have a black eye in a few hours. "I was with Sam when she went into labor. I rode on the ambulance with her." His voice was quiet. He really didn't feel like he belonged here. The atmosphere was tense and almost unbearable. He wanted to run back to the safety of Egypt. But he couldn't. So he just stared straight ahead, not looking at anyone.

Jack wasn't going to let him off that easily. Daniel had a lot to answer for. "And where has our Danny-boy been hiding himself?" He plopped into a chair beside Daniel's and calmly laid a arm over the back of his chair. His words were quiet but the anger was radiating off of them.

Closing his eyes, Daniel reopened them and looked over at Jack. "That is really none of you business, Jack." He spat out as he stood and moved away from Jack. "What I do in my life is no ones concern except mine. So leave me the hell alone." He moved over to the receptionist and told her that if the Doctor came out again to call him. After that he exited through the two sliding glass doors and took a seat on the bench outside. It was for smokers but no one was out since the day was rather chilly. Taking a few deep breaths he sat back and shoved his hands into his pant pockets. "Why me?" He mumbled not seeing that Cassie had followed him out.

"She loves you. You know?" Cassie said as she sat beside him on the bench. Grinning as he jumped since he hadn't noticed her. "She keeps a picture of you in her dresser drawer. She missed you a lot, Uncle Daniel." Again she was grinning. "Jack and Janet just don't understand." She was quiet now.

"Uncle Daniel?" He shook his head. "You've never called me that. I know deep down in my heart that she loves me but...I've been gone along time. Things change." Daniel was being honest but what surprised him is that he was speaking to Cassie about his love life. He watched as she stood, patted him on the shoulder and returned inside. "Their not my friends anymore..." He mumbled as he watched them through the glass doors. A light rain soon began to fall and soon he was drenched. But he didn't move. He just sat there and left the rain wash away the silent tears were falling from his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but when he looked around it was pitch black out. No stars in the sky. The Hospital outside lights were just kicking on and soon he was bathed in a soft yellow glow. Finally he stood and trudged back inside, taking a seat far away from the others. He was shivering and smiled as the receptionist appeared with a cup of steaming hot coffee. "I thought you might need this." Was her exact words as she walked back into her little office and closed the door, taking her place back at the window. He sipped the hot liquid, absentmindedly. The whispers of the others didn't fall on deaf ears. He could hear them chatting about him. He even saw the rogue looks that he was getting. His temper was beginning to flare. Finally he stood, some of the coffee splashing the front of his pants and onto the floor. He stalked over to them. "If you don't want me here that's fine. But I came back to try and make up for the pain that I caused. To try and explain my actions. You are acting like a bunch of teenagers and you know what, I don't have to take it." He tossed the coffee into a nearby garbage can then pointed to Jack. "You tell Sam that I'm not here because of your childish behavior. You tell Sam that her baby will grow up without a father because of some petty hatred." He all but screamed as he once again fled to the doors and outside. But he stopped in his tracks. How was he supposed to get home? Sighing he entered the hospital once again and to the pay phone. He had a cell but didn't feel like using it at the moment. He quickly dial information and retrieved the number for the local taxi service. His finger was dialing the last digits when the Doctor appeared, asking the others where he was. They grudgingly pointed to him at the payphone. His finger stopped pushing the numbers as the Doctor made his way towards him.

Doctor Gregory noticed the tension in the waiting room as soon as he stepped through it. He tried to smile when he approached the young man that had identified himself as Samantha's husband even though he couldn't remember him being at any of the checkups that Sam had done for the baby. But once he got closer he noticed Daniels demeanor. He looked tired and run down. Emotionally exhausted. "I thought I would let you know that Samantha and the baby is doing fine. She's asking for you."

Daniel let out a sigh and felt somewhat relieved. She was asking for him and that's all that mattered at the moment. "Alright. Lead the way." He tried to smile but his face hurt to much so he settled for placing his lips in a straight line. He followed the Doctor down the hallway and into a private room. The Doctor then went about his business, leaving Daniel along with Sam. Clearing his throat he moved around the bed and sat in a nearby chair, keeping his head lowered so she wouldn't see the state that his face was in. "Hey." He said quietly.

Sam felt like crap. The nurses had told her that eleven hours of labor was a short period of time but to her it was the longest hours of her life and to make it worse they wouldn't allow Daniel in the room with her. She had asked repeatedly for him but each time they refused saying that it wouldn't be sanitary for the baby. Her blonde hair was plastered to her head from the sweat and she was exhausted, yet excited at the same time. She was a mamma. "Hey yourself." She smiled and reached over, taking Daniel's hand. She eyed him for a moment. "What happened to your face?" She sounded concerned since he looked like he got into a fight with a sledgehammer.

"My face?" Daniel used his free hand to reach up and touch it which made him wince. "Well, Jack thought that my face and his fist deserved to meet." Sarcasm laced his words. "How are you feeling?" He was trying to change the subject but he was also concerned. His voice was soft and held a undertone of caring and concern.

"I feel like I've been hit by a Goa'uld death glider. But other than that, I feel fine." Sam couldn't believe that he was actually here. Her husband was actually acting as such.

A nurse appeared with a blue bundle in her arms. She smiled at Daniel then handed the baby to Sam. "Here you go, Mrs. Jackson. Ten fingers and ten toes. He's also very healthy. Have you two thought of a name yet?" She knew that this man was the father, she could tell by the way he was looking at Sam.

"Um...not yet." Daniel managed to get out since his eyes were fixed on the tiny bundle in Sam's arms. "A boy? I have a son?" He sounded in awe and reached a hand up to touch the baby but pulled it away. This was all to much for him to handle. He needed to get out of there but it was impossible. It would only give the others more reason to hate him. The nurse was already gone and they were alone in the room. "Mrs. Jackson?" That part just hit him.

Sam smiled at the baby in her arms then looked at Daniel. "We are married, Daniel. I wanted the baby to have your last name so I asked General Hammond if he could help me with the paper work. I've been Mrs. Jackson since right before you left. I was actually going to tell you the day you asked for leave and disappeared. Isn't he beautiful?" Her eyes were filled with tears when she looked back to the baby.

Daniel held back a gasp when the baby opened his eyes and looked around. They were light blue and sparkled in the hospital lighting. He had a tuff of dirty blonde hair on the very top of his head and he was absolutely perfect. At this moment Daniel couldn't believe that he actually was willing to give this up. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes on the arm of his shirt. "Hi there." He whispered and reached up again, letting the baby wrap a tiny hand around his finger. "I'm you daddy." It felt so natural to say it. "I am so sorry, Sam."

"He looks like you, Daniel." Was all Sam could mange to say right now. Joy was bubbling up inside of her. Daniel had just admitted that the baby was his. He admitted to being the daddy. "We need to name him. Baby boy Jackson might get him teased at school." She was trying to lighten the mood.

A soft chuckle left Daniel's lips. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He seemed to think for a moment. "Jacob after your father since he makes you smile." He looked up at her for conformation.

"Jacob sounds good." Sam said quietly since she was already thinking of Jacob as a first name. Until this moment she hadn't decided on a middle name. "And Daniel after his father who makes me want to smile even when the times are tough and unbearable."

Daniel nodded slowly and looked back to the baby. "Welcome to the world Jacob Daniel Jackson. It's not a perfect world but I think you'll like it. Your mommy and daddy not to mention your aunts and uncles have fought really hard to make this world safe for little babies just like you." He whispers so no one else could hear him. "I love you, JD." Sniffling he leaned up and pressed his lips against the Jacob's forehead then moved them to Sam's lips, giving her a soft kiss. "I love you too. I see that now. Love created this perfect little guy."


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel sat silently watching Sam as she slept. It had been several hours since she fell asleep and little Jacob had been taken to the nursery. It took all this will power not to bolt for the door. Make a run for freedom. Make a run for his new life. But he couldn't bring himself to leave. Not after seeing the life that he help to create.

In the short time that Daniel had held little Jacob he felt the bond that had been formed. The bond between father and son. A bond that linked them all together as a family.

Sighing he stood, stretching his aching limbs and headed for the door. Glancing back only once to make sure Sam was still asleep, he slipped out. He needed time to clear his head. So he'd have to settle for wondering the all white hospital hallways. So Daniel wondered, aimlessly, for what seemed like forever until his journey ended at the hospital cafeteria which was open. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. His nose was assaulted with the smell of coffee, which he really needed right now in order to stay awake. Grabbing a paper cup he filled it full of the hot liquid and quickly paid the cashier. Then he took a seat in the back of the room, leaning against the wall, nursing the cup of coffee.

What he didn't know was that Sam had awoke shortly after he left and was frantic. She couldn't believe that he'd leave. Her mind was going through all the possible reasons that he wasn't still there and all of the thoughts lead to him leaving her once more. Leaving her and their son. Sobs escaped from her lips as she clutched her pillow tightly. All the pain of his leaving the first time was bubbling to the surface. How could he do it again? How after seeing their son?

That is the way Jack, Janet, Cassie and Teal'c found her. They had yet to leave the hospital. Jack was fit to kill after seeing his former second in command crying her eyes out and Daniel nowhere to be seen. "Coward." He hissed out as Janet gathered Sam into a hug, holding the sobbing women.

Teal'c only watched the scene but refused to believe that DanielJackson would once again leave. So he slipped from the room and began search of the hospital. There had to be a logical reason to why his friend wasn't in the room. Soon he found himself at the cafeteria doors, tilting his head to the side he pushed the door open, stepped in and looked around. His eyes landed on the sole figure sitting at once of the booths towards the back. He silently made his way that figure and slide into the booth. It was indeed Daniel Jackson and he appeared to be asleep, using one arm as a pillow and the other was still holding onto the half empty cup of coffee. He sat there silently for several minutes listening to the younger mans steady breathing before speaking. "DanielJackson?" He kept his voice low so not to attract attention to them from the graveyard shift of workers on hand.

Daniel's eyes popped open and he quickly sat up, knocking the cup over. Quickly he grabbed a handful of napkins from the dispenser in the center of the table and mopped up the mess. He then noticed who called his name, sighing he spoke. "Hello Teal'c." He once again leaned back against the wall and rubbed his eyes. He had only been a sleep for half an hour before being interrupted and his body was screaming for rest.

"Are you not well DanielJackson?" Teal'c voiced concern for the other man.

"I'm tired, Teal'c. In the past two..." He looked down at his watch. "...three days I've gotten a total of maybe an hours worth of sleep." He yawned and rubbed his eyes again. "I thought a walk would help, then I found this place and must of drifted off." He was rambling. "What are you doing here?" It was slightly odd for Teal'c to be without Jack while outside the SGC.

"I came in hopes of proving the others wrong, DanielJackson. They believed that you had left. I was sure that was not the case. I've known you for many years and I am sure that you wouldn't leave again after realizing your mistake the first time. Now I see that I am correct." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Daniel shook his head. "I will never get their trust back, Teal'c. But on the other hand, do I really want it back? They will not hear me out. Sam did, at her house but her going into labor quickly ended our conversation. Jack won't let me explain. I'm sure Janet is sticking by Jack for this and Cassie...Cassie understands. She's the only one." He runs a hand through his hair and over his tired face.

"Then explain it to me, DanielJackson. Then I maybe of some assistance to you in making the others understand." Teal'c knew that he needed to talk and for now he would be the one to listen.

Appearing to think about it, Daniel nodded. "Alright. Where to start?" He bit his lower lip then began. " I was happy on Kemet. I was treated with respect even if it was by other slaves lower than me. My views on the universe changed. No longer did I have to worry about saving the world or who I would lose next. I became apprentice to Hatcey, First Prime of Ma'at. He taught me many things. Healing, fighting, weaponry. Everything that I desired to learn he taught. Then after a few months he asked that I take his place as First Prime once he grew to old and entered the after life. Ma'at never believed in more than one host for her Jaffa. Once the body died so did the Goa'uld inside. That's how it was done. So I agreed. I accepted the young Goa'uld, Kem'tar for implantation. Later when he blended with me I found out that he was the only offspring of Ma'at and would of helped Earth in exchange for the blending. I agreed and then he was ripped from me. Removed without my permission. He died because of the mistrust for all Goa'uld. I felt betrayed, so I left. I blocked everything from my past and began working on my future. A future where I wouldn't have to think about everything that I had been through." He was telling Teal'c the trust because if anyone would understand, it would be Teal'c. "I also left because I felt that I wasn't good enough for Sam. She deserved better than someone who would of rather lived out his years worshiping a false God than return home and face reality."

Teal'c listened as Daniel told his story. "This Ma'at that you speak of, was different from the others?" He watched as Daniel nodded. "You left out of honor to MajorCarter? You felt yourself weak and therefore wished someone stronger to care for her? To care for your family?" Again he watched as Daniel nodded. "I understand DanielJackson. And I do believe that you would of made a fine Jaffa. A strong one. You would of brought great honor to your family if you of my world. But you are not and you are judged accordingly. O'Neill posses great strength and courage but you posses great knowledge and equal courage. Stand up to them, DanielJackson and let them know that you won't back down." He placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and bowed his head slightly before siding out of the booth and standing. "The decision is yours but I am sure you will make the right one." With that he left Daniel to think about what he should do.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Sorry if Teal'c seems out of character on this. But I thought out of them all, he'd understand Daniel's reasons.


	10. Chapter 10

After talking to Teal'c, Daniel returned to Sam's room ready to explain his absence. Luckily the others had already been shooed out my the nursing staff so Daniel only had to speak to Sam. She listened and understood. After that the days went by fast. Sam was released two days after little Jacob was born and Daniel was by her side, agreeing to stay with them until more permeant arrangements could be made.

From the day they brought the baby home life had never been the same. No one slept through the night. At first things went smoothly. Sam and Daniel took alternating turns getting up with little Jacob, but by the second week it was just Sam getting up with him. Daniel and Sam slept in two separate rooms, both being near the nursery.

Sam was a wreck and hadn't slept 3 strait hours for over a month. Jacob had colic and spent most of the night screaming. He would start at 6PM faithfully and scream until midnight when he fell asleep. Sam started to wonder what she had gotten herself into. Life had become something foreign to her. Sam woke up at the crack of dawn each morning after going to bed at midnight and waking up with him for a 3AM feeding. When he woke up in the morning, he was a different baby. She would feed him and he would go back to sleep for two hours while Daniel was getting ready for work, he had requested to be assigned back at the SGC but not on SG-1 due to the tension between him and Jack, and she was fixing breakfast.

The rest of the day was much better, but because she was so tired it was a blur. The baby was happy and would sleep on and off so Sam would go lay down and see if she could get some sleep to re-energize herself for the evening of screaming that she always knew would come. She needed that rest to make it through the night with the baby.

By the time Daniel would come home the baby was fussy and would only want his mother. He would scream on and off in her arms, but if his father took him he would scream constantly. Daniel felt like his own son didn't know him or even like him for that matter. Daniel would see how Jacob was during the day on the weekends and he could never believe that it was the same baby when the sun went down. During the day he was happy and easy going. At night he was anything but. A lot of times Daniel would leave for a couple of hours because he couldn't take it any longer. Life was not how anyone had pictured it. It was a mess. Sam was always tired and in a bad mood when it came to Daniel. Having a baby wasn't easy and it changed everything.

Sam had Jacob in her arms and was getting lunch for herself. Jacob was quiet as he usually was during the day. He was looking around at things and being an angel. The phone rang just as she was about to sit down at the table. She placed the baby in his chair that was sitting in the center of the table and picked up the phone."Hello?"

"Hi honey." The voice on the other end of the end said.

"Dad," Sam smiled.

"How are you?" The Elder Jacob asked his daughter.

"Tired. You?" Was Sam's reply.

"I'm fine," Jacob smiled on the other end which was located in General Hammond's office deep inside Cheyenne mountain. "I heard parenthood wasn't agreeing with you so I'm going to give you a little break. I'm coming to see you this weekend."

"What?" Was Sam's startled reply. She couldn't figure out how he found out.

"After talking to Jack, who was very livid during the conversation, I think it's time you took a little break. Don't feel like you have to entertain me. I'm coming to help you out." Was what Jacob said.

Sam smiled. "That sounds great."

"Good." Jacob was glad to know that his daughter wasn't refusing help like she usually did. He thought she must be desperate. "It's awfully quiet there."

"That's because it's day time. Call after the sun goes down and you'll think you reached hell." Sam said, sarcastically.

Jacob laughed. "It can't be that bad. You're exaggerating."

"Am I? Jake's screaming and Daniel comes home and does nothing. He won't even take the baby for me so I can eat. I have to eat with a screaming newborn in my arms. He goes to bed at 10PM and I get there around 1AM and wake up again at 3AM and then when I get up at 6AM, I'm up all day unless the baby let me take a nap which doesn't happen very often. Daniel does nothing. Sometimes he even has the nerve to leave. I can't leave at all. He never stays home so I can get a break."

Jacob listened to his daughter go on. He knew she needed it. "You never go out?"

"Never! And I don't know why he won't stay with the baby. It's like newborns scares him." Sam said with a confused tone of voice. "I just don't understand, Dad. When we were on Kemet Daniel was a completely different guy. He was happy and would do anything in regards to the baby. Now...Now I'm not even sure that he wants to be apart of this family anymore."

"I'll be there Friday morning. Saturday you can sleep in and go out somewhere with your husband." Jacob said quickly. He didn't know things had gotten this bad.

"Thank you so much, Dad. But how did you get permission from the Tok'ra to stay an entire weekend on Earth?" Sam asked.

"How is the baby?" Jacob wanted to change the topic since he had to promise and threaten many things in order to be allowed to stay for so long.

"At the moment he's perfect angel. Jake, which is what Sam calls little Jacob when Daniel isn't around, is sitting in his baby seat looking at me." Sam knew what her father was doing so she dropped the subject and was thankful for his willingness to help.

"Adorable," Jacob smiled. "What does he look like now?" He had come to visit two weeks after the baby was born, but hadn't seen him since due to missions and such that he had been assigned. He was now 6 weeks old.

"I think he has his father's eyes, still no hair, but other than that he looks like a Carter."

"Uh oh." Jacob said, good heartedly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He's gonna be a big boy and if he's anything like the rest of us Carters's he's going to have a stubborn streak a half a mile wide."

"For now he's the cutest thing you've ever seen in your life. He has the chubbiest little cheeks you've ever seen and they're perfect." Sam smiled, looking at her son.

"I can't wait to see him." Jacob said.

"I can't wait to sleep past 6AM." Replied Sam.

Jacob laughed. He remembered those days with a colicky baby well. But for him it was two babies. Sam and her brother Mark both had colic when they were babies. "Hang in there honey, and have a bed ready for me."

"I will. Thank you, Dad." Sam was thankful to have such a understanding father.

"No problem. I love you and tell little Jacob I love him. Oh and give him a kiss from me." Jacob said.

"I will. Love you." Sam hung up the phone and looked at the baby in front of her. "Mommy is so happy. Grandpa is gonna come and see us and help me for a few days. What do you think of that? Are you gonna smile for me?" Jake looked at her and a smile started to spread across his chubby face. He had just started to smile within the last couple of days. "Aw, you're such a good boy."

She leaned over and gave the child a kiss on the head. "That's from your grandpa." She then stood up to get her lunch.

Daniel came home a little after 6 and the baby was already screaming while Sam was walking around trying to calm him down. Daniel sat his things by the door and froze. This was a normal thing for him, coming home to a screaming baby. He felt the urge to run but, instead, stood frozen in place.

Sam looked at Daniel. "Eat your dinner because I have something for you to do after."

"Ok." Daniel's reply sounded forced.

Sam walked away with the baby and sat down on the couch. She had him laying on his stomach on her lap while she rubbed his back. It usually calmed him down for a while and it was working at the moment. Sam stood up and held the baby on her arm so he was resting on his stomach. She walked into the kitchen and saw Daniel putting his dishes in the sink.

Daniel looked at her and smiled. "Hi. He's calmed down?"

"For now." Sam sat down in the chair and placed the baby on her lap like she had him in the living room. "Dad called today. He's coming Friday to stay with us for the weekend."

"Really? How did he manage that? The Tok'ra aren't really understanding when it comes to Jacob taking leave." Daniel stated the obvious and wondered why he wasn't informed by General Hammond that Jacob was coming.

"Yes. He's gonna help me with the baby for a few days so I can get some rest." Sam's voice was tense and even when she spoke.

"That's nice of him." Still Daniel was confused to why Sam would need help with JD.

"Yes. How was your day. Daniel?" Sam asked. She asked the same thing every day and basicly knew what Daniel would say.

"Same as always. How was JD?" Daniel asked with a good amount of concern in his voice.

"Great until an hour ago." Sam snapped.

"I could hear him when I came in." Daniel eyed the boy for a moment then looked at Sam strangely.

Sam stood up and handed the baby to him. "He's all yours for a few hours. I'm going out."

"What?" Daniel said, panicked. He couldn't be alone with a baby that hated him. He didn't even know how to take care of him. He looked at the small child in his arms.

Sam walked toward the door with Daniel hot on her heals. "You heard me. I'm going out like you do and leaving you with a screaming baby. You can take care of a newborn. It isn't very hard and I won't be gone very long.

"Sam…" Panicked blue eyes, gazed, pleadingly at Sam. "Don't do this Sam." Daniel said.

"I pumped some breast milk, it's in the refrigerator. I'm going." Sam grabbed her coat and purse and gave the baby a kiss. "Bye baby." Then she was out the door before Daniel could protest anymore.

Daniel was stunned. She had never done that before. He had never stayed alone with the baby and she had never been without the baby before. He looked at JD with wide eyes. "What just happened?" Jacob's lip started to quiver and then he started to scream again. "No, don't do that. I can't stand it when you do that. What's the matter? You have to tell me. I'm a doctor and I can't stand it when I can't deal with something that I don't understand." He talked and walked with his screaming newborn son for three hours. JD wouldn't stop screaming even for two minutes. Daniel didn't know what to do. He had never been left alone like that. He had this tiny baby in his arms that wouldn't stop screaming. He didn't know how his life ended up like that.

Sam came home at 9PM and already knew things weren't going well. She could hear her baby screaming from one of the other rooms.

Daniel raced to the door where his wife was. "Thank God you're home. He hasn't stopped screaming." He looked frazzled and ready to cry himself.

"It's always that way." Sam said evenly.

"No! Not like this." Daniel handed the baby over to her after she had her coat off. "I can't take anymore."

"Where are you going, Daniel?" Sam asked her husband.

"For a walk. I need to clear my head." Daniel had already grabbed his coat and was putting it on.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Sam, he's been screaming. I was the only one home. I'm leaving. Goodnight." Was all that Daniel said.

Sam stood with her mouth open when the door shut. "What the hell?" She looked down at the baby. "I know honey. You don't like the night time. Mommy doesn't either." Sam bounced the baby for a few minutes while she fixed him a bottle of milk she had pumped earlier. "I know baby. I know you're mad. You don't like it at night. It's okay baby. Momma's here and nothing is gonna happed to you." He started to quiet down as she talked to him. "Did you miss me tonight? I missed you even though I knew you were here screaming" Sam gave the baby the bottle that she was preparing. That was what he wanted and he dozed off for a half an hour before waking up again. He wasn't nearly as bad when his mother was there as long as she held him close and talked to him.

Daniel walked into the house at 11PM and saw Sam sitting on the couch with the baby in her arms. He was asleep and she was starting to doze off but perked up when she saw her husband walk in. He knew he was in trouble, but there was no turning back now.

"Hi." Was the only thing Daniel could think to say.

"Come sit down," Sam said evenly.

Daniel sat down in the chair across from her and looked at her. "Sorry about tonight."

"You should be!" Sam said lowly. She didn't want to disturb the baby.

"I know!" Daniel was getting frustrated.

"Why the hell did you walk out like that?" Sam wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"I couldn't take it anymore." Was Daniels only reply as he looked down at his hands.

"Daniel, I'm left with this every night and there are a lot of nights that you leave me all alone. You don't do anything to help?" Sam needed to know the reason.

"Sam, he doesn't want me. He wants you. I can't do anything about that. I'm here on the weekends and I love to see that side of him, but I can't stand it at night." Daniel said.

"He's the same baby at night that he is during the day. He has colic. All we can do is comfort him." Sam was getting pissed at Daniel.

"I know, but I want to understand it. I'm a doctor. I have a need to understand things. You just don't understand." Daniel said.

Sam's eyes grew wide and looked like they were ready to throw fire. "I don't understand? My child is crying like he's hurting and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it! You don't think I want to fix that?"

"I do. Sam, I can't help it. I can't take this like you can. I never had any brothers or sisters growing up. Hell, I didn't even get along with kids my age because I'd rather be reading than playing." Daniel said. " Listen, I have to go to work in the morning. I'm going to bed." He had to end the conversation before he blew up at her. That wouldn't be good.

Sam rolled her eyes and didn't say anything else. She was mad and it wasn't the time to fight. The baby was asleep at 11PM and that was the earliest he had ever gone to sleep, and she didn't want to ruin that. She wanted him to stay that way for as long as possible.

Sam walked into her bedroom after having laid the baby in the bassinet which was located in the nursery. Then she laid down on her side and let the tears of frustration fall. Maybe Daniel didn't love her. Maybe she was kidding herself thinking that they could actually be family. She fell asleep with those thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon Friday morning arrived and Jacob departed the SGC via a Air Force car and driver. He knew Sam had her six week appointment to make sure things were right with her, and he told his daughter that he would be there in time to watch the baby so she could go.

Sam didn't get to visit with her father very long before she had to go. Jacob told her to take her time and not to worry about the baby because he had it under control. And he did. Jake was the perfect baby during the day so he was fine. Jacob had a good time with his grandson.

It was close to 2PM and Sam thought she better get home. She had been gone for four hours. Her father told her to stay out a while longer and take some time to herself. She stopped and got a manicure and a pedicure while she was out. It was the first time she did anything for herself since the baby was born. She needed to do something without the baby every once in a while. She loved her child with all her heart, but there were times that she needed a break. Her husband was no help when it came to that. He seemed to be scared of their son and she was angry at him for that. Little Jacob was their baby and Daniel wouldn't even hold him unless it was on the weekend. He took no initiative to get to know the baby and bond with him and Sam couldn't figure out why. And frankly, she didn't care. No matter what the reason he was in the wrong because there wasn't a thing a 6 week old baby could do to deserve what Daniel was doing to him. Maybe she and Jake would have been better off alone. She was raising him on her own. She started to reason it was because of her relationship with Daniel. They were distant now more than ever. When the baby first came home he would try to help. When they went to bed he would stay when her until she fell asleep then he'd retire to his own room for the night. When he left for work or came home he would give her a kiss. All of that disappeared. Because she wasn't on the best terms with him, he wasn't trying to bond with their son. She didn't want that to be the reason. She would leave him if she had to for the baby's sake. Her life was that child. She still loved Daniel, but she wasn't so sure he loved her or the baby. When Sam walked into the house that afternoon She took her coat and shoes off at the door and went toward the kitchen. She smiled and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of water and something quick to eat. She looked at her father as he walked into the kitchen and stood up. "Hi. How was he?"

"Fine. Jake went to sleep right after lunch just like you said." Jacob smiled and handed the baby over to his mother.

Sam took Jake into her arms and smiled at him. "Were you a good baby for Grandpa? He said you were." He smiled up at her with his big toothless grin. "I missed you today, but I had a good time."

"What did you do?" Jacob asked. Sam showed her father her hands and her feet. "Nice. Did you stop by and see your husband?" Sam might be on maternity leave but she still had clearance to the SGC since she'll be returning once her leave ends.

"No. Why would I do that?" Sam asked, slightly confused at the question.

Jacob sat down at the table and began picking at the bowl of fruit that sat in the center. "Because you need to talk you him. You can't let your problems build up because then something that started out simple will blow up in your face."

"I know. I don't know what to say to him." Sam sat back down at the table and cradled the baby in her arms.

"Why don't the two of you go out tonight?" Jacob asked as while watching his daughter and grandson.

"No. I want to sleep tonight." Was Sam's only reply.

"You're not going to be able to sleep with your baby crying." Jacob raised a eyebrow at his obvious statement.

"I know," Sam sighed. "I just don't want to go out tonight. I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now."

"You're never in the mood to talk about what you're feeling. If you wait that long your marriage will be long over." Jacob stated.

"I know. Now isn't the time to bring everything out. I'm not ready to add that onto everything else right now. He'll have to wait." Sam frowned after she spoke.

"Don't let it go too long. He's a good man and he's a very good father. But you knew from the start that he was complicated. You of all people should of known that this wasn't going to be easy. Not after what you went through on Kemet."

Sam snorted. "To Jake, he's a weekend father." She saw that her father was about to say something to defend Daniel so she changed the subject. "Do you mind if I go take a quick nap? I'll stay up with the baby tonight and you can get up with him at 6AM?"

"That's fine. Go take a nap, Sam." Jacob sighed as he watched his daughter retreat into her bedroom after handing him Jake. He heard her muffled thanks through the walls and all he could do was shake his head.

When Daniel came home that night Jake was already screaming and Sam was walking the floors with him. Jacob was in the kitchen making dinner, yes he can cook. He saw Sam and walked over to give her a kiss, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Sam answered. "How about you?"

"Same as always. Is your father here?" Daniel looked around for the elder Carter but didn't see him.

"He is in the kitchen making dinner." Sam mumbled over the wails of her child.

Daniel walked into the kitchen and smiled tightly. "Jacob, how are you?" He greeted his father-in-law.

"Good. How about you? How's life treating you, Danny?" Jacob was the only one that called Daniel, Danny.

"Ah," Daniel smiled. "Its been better, but it'll get better soon. I hope." He mumbled while looking down at his hands.

"As soon as that little guy in there learns to stop screaming all night, right?" Jacob wasn't one to dance around the truth.

"Right," Daniel nodded in agreement.

Jacob looked at Daniel. "I have something you can do."

"Oh? What's that?" Daniel asked, hesitantly. He knew that Jacob didn't like him as much as he used to. No one really liked Daniel like they used to.

"Come here."Jacob pulled him to stand next to him in the doorway that led to the living and dining area. "You see that look on her face? Do you recognize it?"

"Like she's ready to cry or pull her hair out?" Daniel said while watching his wife.

"Yes," He nodded. "When you see that look on her face, you need to take that baby from her and give her a break."

"But he just screams more when I take him." Daniel's voice was panic filled.

"Doesn't matter. He needs to know you can comfort him as well as his mother. And you need to give her a break from it." Came Jacob's stern reply.

"I'll take him, but wait until you see what he does." Daniel walked away and over to his wife. She looked at him with surprise as he started to take the baby away from her. "Shh, little guy, Daddy's here. Let's let Momma have a few minutes away from this crying."

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Helping you." Daniel said quickly almost snappishly.

Sam didn't know what to say, but she knew her father put him up to it. Either way she wasn't going to turn down the offer. "Oh." Sam walked away and let him pace the floors with little Jacob.

Sam walked into the kitchen. "What was that all about, Dad?"

"He's being a father to that child, Sam." Jacob said while eyeing his daughter.

"Good. What can I help with?" Sam had a small smile on her face.

"Set the table." Was all that Jacob said.

Jacob and Sam heard the baby start to scream bloody murder. Jacob looked at his daughter in horror. "This is what he does," she told him. "Whenever Daniel takes him for more than a couple of minutes, he screams so much and so loud that he starts to hyperventilate."

Jacob looked in on Daniel and saw that he had the baby lying stiffly on his shoulder. "Daniel's uncomfortable with him, that's why."

"I know, Dad. I don't know what to do. I can't worry about Daniel's issues right now!" Sam snapped.

"I know. You don't have to get an attitude." Jacob frowned at his daughter.

"Sorry. Let me go get the baby before he gets himself more upset." Sam placed the silverware on the table and went to her husband. "I'll take him."

"He hates me," Daniel said.

"No he doesn't." Sam cradled the baby in her arms and held him closely. He started to calm down once he realized it was his mother, but calming down didn't consist of stopping the crying. "You can go eat. I'll eat later."

Daniel didn't say anything and walked into the kitchen. He passed Jacob on her way out. "Dinner's on the table," He said.

"Okay." Daniel sat down and dished out a plate for himself.

Sam walked into the room and sat down at the table. "Dad has the baby so I can eat. He said we should eat dinner together."

"Oh," Daniel said. "I think we should. It's been a long time."

"I know it has." Sam said quietly.

Daniel watched her in silence for a few minutes while he thought about things. He missed his wife so much. He missed his best friend and the person he used to laugh with. He knew she was still in there somewhere, but he couldn't find her. Everything he did seemed to bury that part of her deeper and deeper. He wanted and needed to find the woman he loved. Or his only other course of action would be to disappear once again. Only this time for good.

"Sam?" Daniel started.

"Yes?" Sam looked up from her food.

"Will you go with me tomorrow night?" Daniel asked.

"I thought we were getting out together." Sam looked back to her food.

"I know, but I want you to go with me. I want Samantha Jackson to be the woman sitting across from me at the table."

"What are you talking about?" Sam looked confused, not understanding what Daniel was talking about.

Daniel sighed. "Never mind, Sam. I was just thinking out loud." He sat there, picking at his food.

"Fine." Was Sam's curt reply as she continued to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

The next evening Sam and Daniel left the house before Jake started cry. He was slowly getting better about crying, but he still cried for at least 4 hours each night.

Daniel saw this as a time to get through to his wife and talk to her. He missed her and he wanted her to know that. He took her out to dinner and at first the conversation was minimal. Sam answered his questions, but didn't say much else.

"Oh, you had a doctor's appointment yesterday, didn't you? How did it go?" Daniel asked.

"Fine. Everything is fine. Daniel." Sam said, curtly.

"That's good. Maybe we could...you know…" Daniel blushed and looked down. During the few months that they knew about the baby on Kemet they never once had sex then Daniel left once they returned to Earth. But they had spoke about it and thought that if they wanted the marriage to work then sex might have to be included.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Physically I'm fine to start having sex again."

"But?" Daniel could hear that there was going to be a but in the conversation.

"I don't have to say it. You know what's wrong." Sam snapped.

"We need to talk. Don't we?" Daniel said, sheepishly.

"Yes." Was Sam's only reply.

Daniel looked into her eyes for a moment. "What happened to us?"

"We had a baby for starters." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Yes, one that hates his father and screams all damn night." Daniel's voice raised just a bit.

"It's not his fault, and he doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know you, Daniel." Sam said, evenly.

"Sam, I love the kid, I really do. I love him with all my heart and soul and would do anything for him. He just doesn't like me. It's that plain and simple and I'm sorry that you don't see it." Daniel said.

"That's not true and you know it." Sam hated when he said that. Their baby didn't hate him and he knew that. "You don't hold him, Daniel."

"I do too." Daniel almost sounded like a child defending his actions from his mother.

"Maybe on a weekend afternoon or something. Anyone could do that. For all he knows you could be a neighbor or a babysitter." Sam was getting ticked.

Daniel took a couple of breathes. "JD cries when I pick him up."

"Because you're uncomfortable with him. He can sense that. Be like you used to be." Sam said, quietly.

"Sam, I can't be who I used to be. That person no longer exists. You act like I don't love him." Daniel said.

Sam stared at him for a moment. "I know you love him," She finally said. "You need to let him feel that. He needs you too."

Daniel didn't know what to say. He knew that he didn't have a relationship son and that it was his fault. He just didn't know what to do when the baby started to scream and wouldn't stop. "What can I do to make it better?"

Sam gave him a small smile. He was willing to start to change things. "Spend time with him during the day. Come home at lunch and see how he is. I'm sure General Hammond would authorize it since your not on one of the field units. He's fun and loving. He smiles at you and all he wants to do is be held. Daniel, he's a perfect little baby and you're missing it."

"I know. I don't want to. I really don't." Daniel said, quietly.

"Then change. He can't, so its up to you, Daniel. You're missing out on him." Sam said.

"I know." Was all that Daniel could say.

The waiter appeared at their table with the check and handed it to Daniel. "Have a nice night."

"Thank you,"Sam said. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" She asked Daniel.

"Nothing." Daniel said as he laid his credit card down and watched at the waiter appeared again, take the card, then appear back with the card only to disappear once again, amongst the people.

"It would be a good day to get to know that baby. Do you want to stay home alone with him?" Sam asked as she stood up from the table.

Daniel's eyes widened in horror. After the last time he left him alone with the baby, he never wanted to do it again. "Not really. Did you want to go somewhere?" He grabbed his car keys from the table and steered her towards the door.

"No." Sam answered as she stepped out into the crisp night.

"Stay home with us." Daniel said while he unlocked the door to his midnight blue Jeep Liberty and held the door open for her.

"I will." Sam smiled and slid into the jeep then relaxed against the brown leather seats.

"Don't leave us, we might need you." Daniel said as he got in and started it up. He then pulled out of the crowded parking lot and headed down the highway.

"I'll stay home." Sam said as she looked out the window and wondered why they weren't going in the direction of home.


	13. Chapter 13

After they were done with dinner Daniel wasn't ready to go home. He wanted to spend time with her alone and convinced her to go out to a movie with him. By the time the previews were over she was asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't realize she was that tired.

When the movie was over, he woke her up and they began to walk to the parking lot where the jeep was parked. He started to feel a little better about the two of them because at least now they were touching. She was allowing him to hold her hand as they walked down the street. The baby was something that was keeping the two of them apart. Little Jacob needed his mother so she didn't have any time for her husband. Daniel was very happy that he had a mother to cling to since he had lost his own at a very young age. All he had was a variety of misunderstanding foster parents. They reached the Jeep, got in, and drove home. He parked in the driveway and turned the engine off. "Listen." Daniel said as they walked up to the door leading into their house.

"I don't hear anything," Sam whispered.

"I know," Daniel smiled. "What time is it?"

Sam looked at her watch. "11PM. Dad must have gotten the baby to sleep early. He's been doing that a few times this week."

"Hopefully that means he's getting out of the colicky stage." Daniel said as his eyes flashed with hidden joy.

"Yeah." Sam walked inside when he opened the door for her. "They're all asleep," she whispered.

"Let's go to bed." Daniel whispered.

The two of them went to bed and went right to sleep in their separate rooms. None of their problems had been resolved, but they were working on it. Sam needed to see Daniel form a relationship with the baby. If he couldn't do that, then she couldn't stay with him. She needed to do what was best for her child and she wanted Daniel to be part of that but he had to show her that he was.

Jacob left Monday morning, since he was needed for a mission and things went back to the way they were before with one exception. Daniel was trying to get to know the baby and help out more with him. He did come home for lunch and would help Sam at night when the baby was crying. He still had a hard time with all of it, but JD was getting to know him as his father and that was what mattered.

Their marriage was another story all together. They weren't the same couple that they used to be. Most of the time they weren't even a couple, at least they didn't act like it. They didn't do anything together. There was no intimacy to their relationship at all. Even the friendship that once stood wasn't there. It was like everything had crumbled once they returned to Earth. If the marriage didn't work out then a friendship would be out of the question. There was no solid foundation to base it on.

Sam was wondering what she was doing living like that. She knew it wasn't right, but she didn't know how to change it. Taking care of a colicky baby took all she had and she didn't have anything left to give when it came to Daniel. She loved him, but she was confused and she was tired. She didn't know if what she was doing was right or wrong anymore. Something was wrong, but neither seemed to have the energy to fix it at the moment. But what she didn't know was how wrong things were. And how the next few months would have a life altering effect on a lot of people. And sometimes change isn't a good thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel got to know his son better. He took his wife's advice and spent more time with him during the day time hours. In two weeks Daniel was able to hold him and calm him down when he started to scream at night. It was a great relief for Sam who was able to relax a little more and sometimes even get to bed earlier. She and Daniel still weren't on the best of terms, but things were getting better between him and the baby. They now had a relationship and Sam wasn't like a single mother with a newborn.

Sam did however feel like she was alone. She and Daniel didn't talk or touch much at all. The baby was 9 weeks old now and Daniel and Sam were drifting further and further apart. She figured he was falling out of love with her and she didn't know how much longer she wanted to stay around. She wanted to get it over with since it had been her idea for them to be a family in the first place.

Daniel would come home from work and take the baby from her for an hour or so while she made dinner. Than she would take the baby for a while. After dinner, Daniel would take the baby back and let Sam do what she needed to do and get to bed. They worked together with the baby now, but that was all they did together. They hadn't been out since her father left. They barely did anything except argue or throw around stabbing remarks.

Little Jacob had been falling asleep at 10PM lately and tonight was no different. Sam stayed up with him and put him to bed because Daniel was in somewhat of a bad mood. Apparently work related. When she came out of the bedroom she saw Daniel standing in the kitchen in his boxers making a sandwich.

"Sam," Daniel said when she caught his eye.

"What?" Sam answered while averting her eyes from his neither regions.

"Are you busy?" Daniel asked quietly, slightly amused at her sudden shyness to him. On Kemet they had seen each other naked many times since bathing was a communal event.

Sam blinked."No. I was going to switch the laundry. Do you need something?"

"We need food for the baby. We used the last of it in tonight." Daniel said as he turned back to his sandwich.

"Damn it! That's why I told you to pick some up on your way home tonight."Huffed Sam.

Daniel gave her an odd look. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I called you and…" Sam stopped for a minute. "Oh, you were already gone. I tried your cell but you must of had it turned off" She mumbled.

"Well, you wanna go get some? I'm already in my boxers. I'll stay here with the baby." Daniel was still making focused on his sandwich.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'll go." She really didn't want to go out but she also didn't want to have to go out at 7AM when Jake woke up for breakfast and wanted some cereal. "Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"No, but don't be long." Daniel then shoved a mouthful of ham sandwich into his mouth, chewing intently. "Be safe." He said after swallowing the bite.

"I won't. I'm going to the corner store and then right back home. I will." Sam walked away and grabbed her purse and coat on the way out the door. She rolled her eyes as soon as she walked down the hall. "What a lazy son-of-a-bitch." She thought to herself. 'He makes his wife go out on the streets of Colorado Springs at 10PM. He's gonna get it when I get home.'

Daniel cleaned up his mess in the kitchen and thought about what he just did. He couldn't believe he sent her out at that time. He didn't realize it was so late. He needed to do something before he got into trouble. They weren't on the best of terms lately and he didn't want to do anything to make that worse. In fact he needed to start making it better. It was time that they started to act like husband and wife instead of mommy and daddy. They needed to find each other again and he needed to take the first step in that direction since it was him having the most trouble.

When Sam walked into the house her jaw dropped. All the lights were off and the living room was glowing with candles. There was soft music playing in the background and everything was picked up. She looked around for Daniel, but she didn't see him. She had to go to the kitchen to put the cereal and milk away anyway.

Daniel didn't know that she came in the house because he was in the bedroom and didn't hear her. He had just jumped out of the shower and threw a pair of loose sweat pants on and towel dried his hair before stepping into the living room. He looked around to make sure things were perfect and then went to the kitchen where he found Sam."Hi," He said.

"Hi," Sam looked at him oddly. "What's going on?"

"I love you and I want to have my bondmate back if she'll still have me." The honestly caught her off guard and she didn't know what to say. "You don't have to answer me now. I think it's time we start to work on us, don't you?" She looked into his eyes and nodded yes. "Will you sit down with me and have a glass of wine?" Daniel offered her his trademark grin. The one that could make the coldest of hearts, melt.

"I, uh…" Sam was stunned and couldn't think of anything to say. This was the first time since they were rescued from Kemet that Daniel expressed interest in having her back as his bondmate.

"If you're too tired, I understand. It's late and we both have to get up early." Daniel said in a whisper not wanting to break the quiet mood that had been set.

Sam was tired and she did want to go bed, but this was something she needed to do. She didn't want to turn him away and give him the wrong message and she was happy that he took the initiative to show her he wanted things to get better between them. "No. I'm not too tired."

"Good," Daniel smiled. "Go get comfortable and get in your pajamas or something and I'll get the wine."

"Okay." Sam didn't know what to think of all this and went into her bedroom to change. She wasn't in the mood to look good, she was in the mood to be comfortable. When she was done, she met him in the living room. He was sitting on the couch holding two glasses of wine.

Daniel handed her a glass, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Sam took the glass and headed over to sit in the chair.

"No," Daniel said stopping her. "Sit next to me." He patted the spot next to him and she sat down. She looked at him and a smile spread across his face. She could never help herself when he did that and a smiled started to spread across her face as well. "I love to see that." He whispered.

Sam smiled and then straightened up to be Major Carter. "What's this all about?"

Daniel looked into her eyes and decided not to play any games and that being straight forward was what was best. "It's about us. What happened to us, Sam?"

"Well…I know that our colicky newborn has had a lot to do with that. He brought a lot of changes." Sam said, honestly.

"I know and I take the blame for you feeling like a single mother for those first 6 weeks. I know that had a lot to do with it." Daniel said as he took a sip of wine.

"It does, but that's not the only thing." Sam also took a sip and turned to stare at her husband.

"You're right. I don't want our marriage to be like this." Daniel said quietly, not able to meet her gaze. "I want us to work for JD's sake. He deserves to have a mother and a father who love him as much as they love each other. But sometimes I fear that...I fear that love was left behind on Kemet."

"I don't want our marriage to be like this either." Sam said.

"What do you want to do?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know, Daniel. I want us to work. I wanted that from the very beginning." Sam stated.

"Sam, open up to me. Talk to me. I know that in the last 2 months things haven't been great. When we talk, all we do is talk about the baby or how our day went." Daniel said.

Sam took a deep breath and then said what was on her mind. "I don't even know you anymore. How can I talk to you?"

Daniel felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. "Sam, how can you say that? I'm the same Daniel that you've known all these years. Nothing has changed"

"For starters, the man I bonded with wouldn't have left me." Sam still kept her gaze on Daniel.

"I had issues that I had to work out. I thought we went through this already. I thought you promised to try and at least understand where I was coming from." Daniel frowned.

"Daniel, you're here, but you're not here. Do you know how many nights I would go to bed crying? All the nights that I kept Janet up on the phone talking about a future that I had no idea about? Then you showed up on my door step trying to rid yourself of the guilt that you felt. You wouldn't of even stayed if I hadn't went into labor right then and there. Now lets jump to after the baby was born. Jake would be screaming for hours on end and you'd just go out or wouldn't help at all, I was alone. You weren't there for me."

"I didn't know." Daniel mumbled.

Sam frowned. "That's because you were sound asleep by the time I finally got to bed."

"There wasn't anything I could do anyway." Daniel tried to defend his actions which was something that he didn't like to do.

Sam looked into his eyes. "You could have held me and let me cry on you. You could have taken the baby for just five minutes."

Daniel looked at her for a brief moment before turning his gaze to the glass of wine in his hand. "I've gotten better with the baby in the last 3 weeks. You know that."

"Yes and because of that we have time to sit down and talk." Sam took another sip of wine.

"Do you know I love you?" She shook her head no because she didn't know. That scared him when she did that. "Do you still love me?" She nodded yes and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you want to work on this?" Daniel asked, cautiously. A part of him wished she'd say no so he could leave. But another part of him was screaming for her to say yes because he loved her so damn much.

"Yes I do. I'll be honest with you Daniel there have been times when I didn't know what I was doing staying married to you. I thought about packing up, taking Jake and leaving."Sam said.

That was news to him and Daniel didn't like what heard. "What stopped you?"

"A lot of things. You, Jack. I didn't want to take the baby away from him. Since he is little Jacob's godfather and loves him to death." Sam noticed the look on his face and she felt bad. Every reason she had given him was about the baby or Jack and not him. "And I didn't want to go. I wanted this to get better."

"How long were you going to wait before you did anything?" Daniel was slightly startled by this news but pissed at the same time.

"I don't know. I was hoping my husband would notice." Said Sam.

"He did." Daniel had by now finished his glass of wine and discarded the glass on the coffee table.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"We work out our problems. I love you with all my heart. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be a part time father to JD. I love you and that will never change." Daniel said.

"You know something?" Sam asked.

"What?" Daniel looked at her.

Sam looked deep into his eyes. "I miss you."

Daniel could see that her eyes were watering and that she felt like she was all alone. He didn't want to make her feel that way anymore. He took her glass and set it on the table. "I don't want you to miss me when I'm right here."

Sam moved into his open arms and let him hug her. "Daniel, I want to be like we were."

"I know honey," Daniel rubbed her back comfortingly. "We will. We just need time." But he couldn't help but thinking that would never happen. Things would never be like they were.

Sam moved back and looked at him. "I wish we could go out."

"Why can't we?" Daniel questioned.

Sam blinked. "Who's gonna watch Jake?"

"You got a point there. No one wants to watch a screaming baby. I'll think of something." Daniel said quietly almost like he was thinking aloud.

"Okay. I'm so tired. Do you want to go to bed and we'll talk more tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Daniel couldn't help but feel the blush creeping up his cheeks know that he'd be spending the night in her room instead of his own tonight.

"Good." Sam got up and he walked behind her. After they blew the candles out and turned the radio off, they went to bed. Sam checked on the baby, turned the baby monitor on then headed back to her room and got into bed. She felt Daniel wrap his arms around her and she melted into him. It had been a long time since she was able to feel his warm body against her own. And it felt really good.

When the baby woke at 3AM Sam got up with him and fed him and he went right back to sleep and so did she. When 6AM came around Daniel was up with the baby which was something he hadn't done since the first week the baby was home.

Sam's eyes popped open when she heard the baby. Before she had a chance to move she felt Daniel move out of bed. He walked out of the room and into the nursery where the baby was and picked him up. "Shhh, buddy. Daddy will get you. Hang on a couple of minutes." Jake started to calm down as soon as he was in Daniel's arms. "See, that's what you're supposed to do at night when Daddy picks you up."

Sam closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. She heard Daniel come back in the room about a half an hour later. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yep," Daniel answered. "Go back to bed. I'm gonna get ready for work." He bent down and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

Sam smiled. It had been so long since he had kissed her and told her he loved her. "I love you too."

"You and the baby should come see me for lunch." Daniel said as he began to get dressed. "I'm sure General Hammond is dying to see the little guy.

"I'll see what kind of mood the baby's in and maybe we'll take a walk and come see you." Sam said with a smile. She knew that a lot of people at the SGC were more than dying to see Daniel Jackson's son just to see if he was as handsome as his father. Or so Janet had told her one day over the phone. She had over heard one of her nurses talking about a betting pool that was going around and everyone was involved. Everyone that hadn't seen the baby already, that is.

"Good." Daniel smiled and kissed her head. "Go back to sleep." With that he was out the door with a cup of coffee in his hand that he must have made after tending to JD.


	15. Chapter 15

It was late in the morning and Sam was getting the baby ready to go for a walk and by walk it means drive to see his father. Now that the winter was over it was easier to get out of the house with the baby. Sam would pull out the stroller and they could get out of the house for a little bit. The only thing that took time was getting the baby ready to go. As soon as they got out of the house they were fine and ready to go.

Jake would lay in his car seat and look around at what was going on around him. Mostly he watched his mother and listened to her voice. She would talk all the way there.

As soon as they got close to Cheyenne Mountain, Sam pulled out her ID card and was allowed to park. She opened the back door and took out the baby carrier that also acted like a car seat. It was a gift from Jack and Janet. Smiling she then headed to the elevators, swiped her card and stepped inside. She pushed the correct button that would stop at the floor where Daniel's office was located. Once the doors opened she stepped out and smiled at the female guard who sat behind a desk. After signing the log book she continued down the hallway being stopped occasionally by passing officers and personnel that were eager to see the offspring of two SG-1 members.

"Sam, how have you been?" Asked one of the civilian scientists that were walking by. She was a elderly lady with a head of grey hair but the nicest personality that anyone could ask for. Sam had worked with her on several projects and found her company to be enjoyable. Dr. Greta Cinterra was her name but liked to be called Greta.

Sam smiled, "Very busy. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. In six months my 6th grandchild will be born." Greta said cheerfully.

"Congratulations!" Sam replied feeling happy for the older woman.

Greta looked down at the baby in the carrier. "This must be the famous JD."

"Famous?" Sam tilted her head and waited for an explanation.

"Yes," Greta smiled looking at the baby. "Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill talks about him all the time. How is he doing with the colic?"

"He's getting better. They tell me it should be over by the time he's three months. That can't come soon enough." Sam said trying to hide her shock from hearing that her husband actually talked about Jake at work.

Greta smiled at her. "He's so cute. Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Sam sat the carrier on the floor and picked the baby up and handed him to Greta. "Is my husband in his office?"

"No. General Hammond paged a few of us to the briefing room about an hour ago. He should be back any minute now. Do you want me to see if he's finished?" Greta smiled at the baby in her arms.

"No. I'll wait." Sam smiled.

"Good," Greta smiled. "That'll give me a minute to get to know this baby."

Sam moved out of the middle of the hall and leaned against a section of wall. Greta was beside her talking to the baby and getting him to smile. They visited for a few minutes before Daniel showed up. His glasses were perched on the top of his head, a folder was tucked under his arm and a cup of coffee was clutched in his hand. When he noticed Sam he smiled, motioned that he'd be along in a minute and disappeared inside his office which wasn't very far from Sam. Once he appeared the three of them went out to lunch for the very first time.

"I'm glad you came," Daniel said.

"So am I." Sam said with a small smile.

Daniel looked at JD who was resting comfortably in his mother's arm while she ate. Daniel didn't want to lose his family and he knew he and Sam had to work on it. They had a lot to lose and everything to gain by being together. "I think we should go out Saturday afternoon."

"What?" Sam looked up from the blue jell-o that she was eating having finished her meal. It was her favorite thing to eat in the commissary.

"We can't go out at night until JD gets over this screaming stage, so why can't we go out in the afternoon?" Daniel asked.

Sam looked at him for a second. "I guess we could. I can try to find someone to watch the baby What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I think the more we can be together the better off we'll be. I would really like my wife back," Daniel smiled.

Sam smiled at him and took a sip of water. She stood up and handed the baby to him. "I'll be right back." She left them and went to the bathroom. When she came back she stopped when she saw them. There was a beautiful young lieutenant bent over Daniel and the baby. She was smiling and laughing and Sam could tell that Daniel was embarrassed by the attention but was flirting back. She waited for a minute and then walked over.

The young lieutenant stiffened up and gave her a perfect salute. "Major."

"Lieutenant," Sam smiled politely.

"You must be his mother." Sam nodded. "He looks like you."

"Children tend to look like their parents." Sam replied, curtly.

"Yes. Well, I'll leave you alone so you can get back to your meal." The lieutenant smiled at Daniel. "It was nice to finally meet you, Doctor Jackson."

"You too, Lieutenant Andrews" Daniel smiled.

When the woman was out of earshot Sam glared at Daniel. "What the hell was that about?" She hissed drawing the attention of several others who knew better and looked away.

"What are you talking about? She was looking at the baby." Daniel said, confused.

"And flirting with you! I saw you two. And what's worse, is you were flirting back." Sam huffed.

"Sam, she was just looking at JD. It's not like we made out while you were in the bathroom." Daniel was trying to break the tension and avoid the fight that was brewing.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well I didn't like it!"

"Good. You're not supposed to like it when good looking women come up to me." Daniel said with a grin.

Sam was going to get mad, but she stayed calm. "Well," She started with an evil smile. "As long as they come up to you to look at my son, then I'll be fine. He's a lot cuter than you, so who would be interested in you over him?"

"Ha, ha. You certainly got over that fast." Daniel replied, sarcastically.

"Who would be interested in a man sitting alone with a newborn in his arms? I figured I was pretty safe." Sam said. She knew of all the secret crushes that many of the female personnel of the SGC had on Daniel but he always seemed to be ignorant to it so why bring it up?

Daniel smiled at her. She was teasing him and that was a very good sign. She was starting to be herself again. He knew he would find her again and that she was somewhere inside. He was going to have to pull her out again, but he didn't mind. He would do anything to get his wife back. She hadn't smiled at him for weeks, but she did today. They only needed to get things out in the open and now that they did, they were happier.

Daniel looked at his watch then at Sam. "I have to get back to work. General Hammond just set a deadline that I've got to make. " Daniel stood up and passed the baby back to Sam then took their trays to the garbage and dumped them.

Sam laid him in his carrier but ended up picking him back up. He was getting ready to be fed and she needed to get home as much as Daniel needed to get back to work

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked when he came back.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

"Why are you holding him?" Daniel eyed his wife and son.

Sam snorted. "Because he wants to be held."

Daniel frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"He wants to eat and he's tired. I have to get home that's all." Sam started, calmly.

"Oh." Was the only thing Daniel could think of as a reply. "Are you going to be able to carry both him and the carrier to the car?"

"If I have to." Sam smiled at him. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"How are you going to carry the carrier and carry him?" Daniel asked.

Sam looked at him funny. "I'll manage. Is something wrong?"

"No." Daniel looked at his watch again. "Maybe I should walk to the car with you and then go back to work." He grabbed the carrier and headed out of the commissary and down the hall towards the elevators. "I thought you had to go back to work."

"I do, but I suppose it could wait a few minutes. General Hammond will never know." Daniel said with a smile.

Sam smiled at him. "If you want to." She thought he was being very strange, but maybe it was his way of showing he cared. Carrying the baby carrier and having the baby in her arms at the same time wasn't that big of a deal to her. She could do it if she had to.

"I want to." Daniel said as he pushed the button, rode the elevator to the surface and watched as his wife and son drove off base. Frowning he headed back inside and ready to face the research that he had to do in order to make the deadline. He ignored the nagging headache that was pounding in the back of his skull and even ignored the voice that he heard talking to him when he knew that he was alone in his office. He just figured that it was the lack of sleep and stress that he was under at the moment. Soon he'd find out how wrong he really was.


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday came and Sam managed to get a sitter for the baby. It was Jack who graciously volunteered for the task. It was the first time she was leaving the baby with someone besides her father and she was a little nervous even if she trusted Jack with her life. Daniel finally dragged her out of the house and then they left for their afternoon alone.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked when they got onto the street.

"I don't know." Daniel picked up her hand. "Where do you want to go?"

"I have no idea. I thought you had something for us to do." Sam raised a eyebrow.

"My only plan was to get out of the house and be together, just the two of us. I thought about seeing a movie together, but then I remembered the last time we did that. You fell asleep." Daniel said with a light tone.

Sam smiled at him. "Do you want to go shopping?"

"Shopping?" Daniel was less than enthusiastic.

"We don't have to." Sam sounded disappointed.

"Was there something you wanted to shop for?" Daniel asked, cautiously.

"The baby needs clothes. I suppose I could go tomorrow if you want to stay home with him." Sam said, quietly.

Daniel seemed to think for a moment before talking. "Let's go today and tomorrow afternoon we'll do something as a family."

Sam smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?" Daniel frowned.

"When was the last time we did something as a family?" Sam asked. He didn't say anything for a minute. "Exactly. We haven't done anything since the baby was born."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "You're right. What the hell have we been doing the last two months?"

"Taking care of the baby and sleeping whenever possible." Sam said, light-heartedly.

Daniel chuckled. "Do you think we should have anymore?" The question seemed out of the blue even for Daniel to be asking.

Sam didn't look at him. "I don't think we should make that decision now. At least not until we see if things get better." The question disturbed her. It wasn't something that Daniel would usually come out and ask.

Daniel squeezed her hand lovingly. "You're right. I remember when I was little. One of the first foster families that I stayed with had a newborn daughter that never stopped crying. I was a wreck for months. I vowed never to have sex because I didn't want to take the chance of having something that made so much noise. I think I was thirteen at the time."

Sam laughed. "That didn't last."

"No. It seems to be working though." Sam let go of his hand and moved away from him a couple of inches. "Sam, I didn't mean it like that." Daniel tried to apologize.

"I know we haven't…yet, but…" Sam was actually speechless.

"I know." Daniel picked her hand up again. "I won't say another word about it."

"Good." Sam felt relived that he wasn't going to talk about their sex life anymore.

"I have somewhere I want to take you today." Daniel said with a smile.

"Where?" Sam looked over at him.

"I'm not telling. We'll go later." Daniel looked at her then to the ground as they walked.

"Fine." Sam said.

They walked through the city some more and then decided to get something to eat. Daniel tried to get her to eat something more than just a salad, but she didn't. She kept insisting that she needed to lose more weight. If that was what she needed to feel better about herself, than he wasn't going to argue.

When they left Daniel led the way to the place that he wanted to show her. They started to walk toward a lake that sat just outside of Colorado Springs and she began to wonder what he was thinking. She was having a really good time with him and it was nice to feel loved again. He was himself and she started to feel more and more like her old self instead of a new mother. There was a time she had thought it was impossible to find that person again, but she no longer thought that.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Sam looked at him, confused.

"Just walk with me." Daniel pulled her along as they walked onto the sand which had been hauled in and placed around the lake to give the appearance of a ocean rather than a middle size lake. He walked over to a beautiful sand dune and then sat down. He pulled her to sit between his legs. "Do you know what this is?"

"A lake?" Sam replied, honestly.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "No, smart ass."

Sam turned her head and smiled at him. "What is it?"

"You know all those times I left the house at night when the baby was screaming?" Daniel asked.

"I remember," Sam said, coldly.

Daniel sighed. "This is where I came."

Sam looked back out at the calm surface of the lake. "Why did you come here?"

"It's peaceful. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I should have let you have time to yourself too." Daniel said, quietly.

"Uh huh." Sam answered.

"I don't know what you were thinking I was doing, but this is it. Sometimes I would go get some hot chocolate, but mostly I stayed here." Daniel let his blue eyes wonder across the lake. It really was peaceful. Not many people bothered with the lake unless it was to jog or fish.

Sam blinked."Oh."

Daniel never took his eyes off the water. "Coming here I was able to clear my head. I thought maybe the two of us could come here together and maybe make it work."

"Daniel, I love you, but I feel distant from you." Sam said.

"I know. I'm not asking you to do anything but sit here and relax. The baby is safe and napping by now. It's just you and me and the lake." Sam relaxed against him and they sat there, watched the fish in the water and listened to the birds. It was April and still cool outside so they were the only ones there. It was peaceful and the world didn't seem so complicated.

Daniel sat there and thought about all the times he had been there alone. He went there to get away from the screaming, but what he actually did was run away from his wife and newborn son when they needed him. He didn't mean to do that but didn't know if he he'd make that mistake again.

Sam thought about what had happened in the past two months. No one had ever told her that her marriage could fall apart if she wasn't careful when they brought a new baby home. No one ever told her that she could lose the love of her life. Then there was the other side of it. She never knew that she could love someone as much as she did Jake and Daniel, well, Daniel was a different story. She had always loved him, but she had been so mad at him. She blamed things on him that weren't his fault, but he made it so easy at times. Having Jake scream for hours on end had her nerves frazzled like she never thought possible and it was easy to yell at Daniel. It wasn't only his fault that they had drifted apart. She had pushed him away in certain ways too. Like being unable to understand his reasons for leaving after they returned from Kemet. Or understand why he'd want to stay in a place that was ruled by a Goa'uld.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"What were we thinking?"

"I don't think we were, baby," Daniel said.

"It's hard having a baby."

"It is and JD makes it harder."

Sam smiled. "He doesn't mean to. I'm sure if he had it his way he wouldn't cry all night either."

"Maybe. I love him more than anything, but he's gonna be trouble." Daniel said.

Sam slapped his leg. "Why do you say that?"

Daniel gave her a look of mock pain. "Think about it. What does he do all day?"

"Well, he likes attention and likes to be held. What's wrong with that?" Sam asked.

"What does he do all night?" Daniel asked.

"Screams." Sam replied.

"I'm telling you, if you combine the two of those he's gonna be a trouble maker. You wait and see." Daniel smiled.

"Trouble maker or not, I'll always love him." Sam said, seriously.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, me too. Shall we go?"

"Why not?" Sam stood to her feet and helped him up. He grabbed her hand and they walked away.

They went to a couple of stores on the way home and by the time they got there, they're hands were full with bags. The baby was glad to see them and Jack said that he weren't a problem. That made Sam so happy because it was nice to have someone to watch them so she could get out of the house with Daniel.

Sam brought the baby into the nursery to change his diaper."Did you have fun with Uncle Jack?" She cooed to the baby as she changed him. Sam tossed aside the dirty diaper and grabbed a clean one. She powdered his bottom them put the clean diaper on.

"I'm going to start dinner." Daniel called out from the kitchen.

Sam stayed in the nursery with the baby and changed him and picked up his room a little bit and then the two of them hung out in the living for a while and she played with him.

Daniel made a nice dinner for the two of them while JD sat in his baby chair while they ate and entertained himself by watching them. After dinner was done Sam fed him and after he was done he fell asleep so she laid him in his crib.

Sam and Daniel sat down on the couch and talked for a little bit. They laughed and joked about things like they used to do. In a way it was like getting to know each other all over again. The baby woke up thirty minutes after Sam laid him down and Daniel went to get him. He changed his diaper and then sat back on the couch with his wife.

"Do you know what time it is?" Daniel asked his wife.

Sam looked at her watch. "7PM. Why?"

"He's not screaming yet." Daniel said with a smile.

"Shh! You don't want to jinx it, do you?" Sam hissed.

"Hell no!" Daniel said.

Sam smiled at him and looked at the baby that was relaxing in his arms. "Do you know what we need to do?"

Daniel looked at her. "What?"

"We need to get his pictures done. Professionally." Sam said with a smile

"Yeah. You know what I was thinking?" Daniel asked with a grin.

Sam blinked and shook her head. "I have no idea."

"We should take a vacation soon." Daniel said while not looking at Sam.

"We can't right now." Sam said with a sigh.

"I know," Daniel sighed. "I was talking to Steven yesterday and he would really like to see the baby. Said he needed to see the reason why I never came back to Egypt to finish up at the dig."

"We can't travel with Jake right now. Your friend wouldn't appreciate it when he started screaming for hours on end each night. Maybe when he gets older and grows out of this." Sam didn't like the idea about going to Egypt with her baby but that was apart of who Daniel was so she wanted Jake to know that.

Daniel looked at the chubby baby. "I guess you're right."

Sam caught how disappointed he was. "Do you want to go without Jake and I?"

"No, of course not. Steven wants to see the baby and the women who finally made me settle down. I don't think he'd even care if I showed up." Daniel said without any humor in his voice.

"Well what's the matter then?" Sam asked while eyeing her husband.

Daniel looked into her eyes. "I spent eight months fixing my friendship with not only him but everyone that I used to work with. They took me back without any hesitation but now I feel like I've abandoned them again. Like I fell off the face of the Earth all over again and I don't want them to feel like I don't value my friendship with them."

Sam smiled at him. She understood what he was telling her. He cared very much for his friends even ones that once considered him nothing more than a deserter to their chosen profession and a wacko with crazy ideas about aliens. "Maybe you should go."

"No. I'm not leaving you." Daniel said, tensely.

"I think you could use a vacation. You'll enjoy being back in Egypt. I know that you loved being an archeologist and would still be one full time if your views hadn't gotten you laughed out of the profession." Sam was trying to go about this nicely without causing a situation.

"Yes, I would but I can't." While Daniel was speaking he was thinking more on the lines of he wouldn't go. Not after he found out what she was working on before she went on maternity leave.

Narim and a handful of Tollans had managed to survive the destruction of Tollana and were discovered on a recently charted planet by SG-5. They were living with a primitive race called the Calechek and didn't wish to be relocated to a more advanced world. They all agreed that technology was a curse rather than a gift since that is what they blamed for the destruction of Tollana. But they were open to a relationship with Earth, only if Sam was along. General Hammond ordered her to take part in establishing relations with the Tollans and the Calechek. As far as the report read Sam went to Cale, the name of the planet, up until she was told that gate travel would be hazardous to the baby. And each trip she'd stay behind a extra day and two, reasons unknown.

"I think you should take a trip there. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. You can come back home the next morning if you want. Just go and see them, Daniel" Sam said, softly.

Daniel forced a smiled at her. She could be understanding at times and others she could be very dense. "You know, I think you're right. I'll call Steven tomorrow and see if next weekend is okay with him. You don't mind, do you?" He said sweetly as a thought popped into his mind. He could use this to his advantage.

Sam smiled, "I just told you to go."

"Yeah, but if I come home and I'm in trouble…" Daniel started to say.

"You won't be. Jake and I will be fine. I can take care of us." He acted like she had never done anything on her own when in fact Sam had done everything on her own.

Daniel nodded. "Good."

Sam looked at the baby in her husband's arms and smiled. "You're being such a good baby tonight. Did you miss us?" He smiled up at his mother. "I missed you too. Momma got you some new clothes to spit up on. You're gonna love them."

Daniel smiled at her as she talked to the baby. She was a wonderful mother and she seemed to know what she was doing instinctively when it came to JD and his needs. He handed the baby over to her. "How long do you think we have to wait until we can all go on vacation? And I don't mean just to see my friends. I mean a real vacation to the beach or any place else we could go as a family."

"Not until he stops screaming for hours on end each night. Why are you in such a hurry to take a vacation? I remember times when we'd have downtime and you wouldn't even leave the base let alone take a vacation?" Sam said, teasingly.

"I just want us to be together as a family and to show off my son. Look how cute he is." Daniel said, quickly.

"Oh I know," Sam smiled proudly. "He's starting to look more and more like you, Daniel."

"Yeah, a little more. He seems to be a good combination of the two of us, don't you think?" Daniel asked.

Sam looked down at the baby and nodded. "I do."

"He's happy most of the time like me. But he seems to have better luck with the ladies than I ever did. And then he screams for no reason like his mommy." Daniel said.

Sam rolled her eyes and tried to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips. "You're so funny."

Daniel laughed at her. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry for a good snack. Ice cream sounds good to me. How about you?"

"It sounds wonderful, but I can't have any. I have to lose at least 10 more pounds. Besides, we don't have any." Sam said with a frown.

Daniel seemed to think for a moment. "I'll go get some. Do you want some?"

"No, I shouldn't." Sam said.

"Suit yourself." Daniel stood up, "JD, do you want to go to the store and get some ice cream with me?" He asked the baby.

The baby smiled and Daniel took that as a yes as he took him out of Sam's arms. "We'll be back in little while."

"Okay." Sam couldn't help the feeling that was building up inside of her. A feeling that Daniel was hiding something from her.

Daniel put JD's coat on and pair of little Nike tennis shoes, then grabbed his own coat. He was about to go out the door but something stopped him. He walked over to his wife and bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled up at him and then he and JD left.

Sam looked around the empty room and sat back, rubbing her temples. "He's trying. He's really trying. I'm so glad because I didn't want to be a single mom..." She mumbled to herself as she waited for Daniel and Jake to return home.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next week Daniel and Sam started to get closer and closer. They couldn't go anywhere at night because of the baby, but Daniel set things up so they could have a date after the baby were in bed. Little Jacob was improving everyday and started to go to sleep a little earlier each day. He was now asleep by 9:30PM which Sam loved. She was able go to bed earlier and be with her husband for a while. Jake was sleeping on more of a routine.

Daniel was laying on Sam's bed in his boxers waiting for her. He smiled at her when she came in. "Hey baby."

"Hey," Sam smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." Daniel said with his trademark smile.

Sam smiled and tossed her robe off. "Are you excited to see me?" She looked down at his boxers.

Daniel glanced at what she was looking at. "I am. Are you ready?" He couldn't help the blush that was creeping up his pale cheeks.

Sam crawled into bed and kissed him. "I am." A few hours later she lay in his arms smiling ear to ear. He made her feel so good. It had only been two weeks since they got their problems out into the open, but they had come to know each other again in that amount of time. Things weren't perfect, but they would never be.

Daniel rubbed her back gently as she laid on his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you." Sam laid there for a minute and then picked her head up and looked at him. "You're different."

"Huh?" Daniel could feel his heart rate increase. Had she began to suspect something?

"You're body. It's different." Sam said with a smile.

"How so?" Daniel let out the breath that he was holding and tried to match her smile.

Sam trailed a finger up and down his chest. "You're stomach is harder and your chest. Am I imaging things?"

Daniel smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "No you're not. You know those times I would come home a little late or leave a little early for work or just leave for no real reason?"

"Yes." Sam said.

Daniel looked down at her. "I went jogging and managed to get some work out time in before I had to be on duty."

Sam smiled at him. "I like it."

"I thought you would." Daniel said with a chuckle.

Sam continued to move her finger up and down. "You gonna keep it up?"

"I was thinking about it. It took away a lot of stress. Plus it never hurts to be in shape just in case General Hammond decides to assign me back onto SG-1." Daniel frowned at the thought. He still hadn't worked things out with Jack so being back on SG-1 wasn't really a thrilling idea for him at the moment.

Sam laid her head down on his chest. "I missed this so much."

"Me too. I really thought we couldn't have this once we got back here. I'm glad that I was wrong...for once." Daniel said, quietly.

"I'm gonna go check on the baby. I'll be right back." Sam slide out of bed and padded to the nursery to check on the baby. She changed his diaper and came back only to find Daniel asleep. She slide into the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Night," Daniel mumbled when he felt Sam slide into bed. He then drifted back to sleep but his dreams were anything but pleasant.

The next morning Daniel got up to leave for the airport. Sam was sad to see them go because she wouldn't see him for a few days. In one way it was nice because she could focus all her attention on Jake for a few days. Not that he needed anymore attention, but it was nice for him and her. Daniel was supposed to be back the next afternoon.

Sam was sitting on the couch while Jake was on the floor looking up and trying to get some toys. He was entertaining himself while she was going to watch some TV. It was nice and quiet in the house when she heard the faucet in the kitchen dripping. She stood up and went to see it. She sighed. "Daniel, you were supposed to fix this before you left."

The baby started to cry so she went to get him. "Hang on Jake." She picked him up and calmed him down. "Let me go get a washcloth so I don't have to hear that dripping. It's gonna drive me crazy." She placed a washcloth in the sink to catch the water so she wouldn't have to hear it. "Your daddy drives me crazy. He never does what I ask him."

Sam laid the baby on the blanket in the living room and went to collect the laundry in the bathroom. As soon as she walked in she noticed Daniel's boxers on the floor next to the hamper. She sighed and picked them up. "How the hell hard is it to get them inside?" She hated when he did that. It was worse than leaving the toilet seat up, which he also did. "He's gonna get it when he gets home." That was her last thought before darkness covered her mind. It was 11PM at night and Sam heard the phone ring. She groaned and touched the back of her head, feeling a large goose egg. "Wha...?" She could still hear the phone ringing but she was focused on one thing. Jake. Where was Jake and who hit her from behind? "Jake?" She called out before picking up the phone to stop the annoying ring that was making her head pound harder than it already was. She stood a little straighter when she heard Jack O'Neill on the other end. She noticed that he didn't sound to happy and she could only gasp at his words. Daniel had appeared on base several hours ago with little Jacob and the two of them had just left through the Stargate, destination unknown, since the computer crashed once the wormhole disengaged. The personnel who were monitoring the gate at the time were discovered unconscious right before Daniel left. They only knew it was him because the blast doors were opened right just in time for them to watch him go and to see that he wasn't alone. Sam dropped the phone and slide down the wall to the floor. Only thoughts going through her mind was why would Daniel do this and where did they go?


	18. Chapter 18

Sam sat with a relieved look on her face. After three long years the program that she wrote had tracked down the gate address that Daniel used. They were currently going through the pre- mission briefing which consisted of a discussion over what the M.A.L.P had recorded and sent back. She was getting frustrated. It seemed like it was taking forever. She was so close to finding her husband and son and they wanted to talk about the soil analysis. It was taking every ounce of strength she had not to tell them off. Them being General Hammond and Jack O'Neill. But she didn't have to sit much longer because her thoughts were interrupted as the alarms began to blare through out the base. And the loud speaker jumped life announcing that there was a unauthorized off world activation. Sam was out of her chair and down the steps into the control room before Jack or General Hammond had time to react, they followed several moments later. Sam glanced at the many computer monitors in front of her and watched as the Stargate began spinning to the last few chevrons. Within a matter of seconds the iris was ordered shut and everyone waited. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the iris begin to bend and flex as if it was made out of nothing but rubber. Several sections of on the computers began to light up as power began to build up, this caused the lights to flicker and soon everything shut down. Stargate Command was bathed in darkness until the emergency lights and life support kicked in. "Sir...?" Sam mumbled and rose from her seat, eyes once again glued to the Stargate as two figures emerged. It appeared as if they had walked right through the closed iris.

The airmen at the bottom of the ramp all trained their weapons upon the two new arrivals and waited for the call to fire or stand down.

The figures that emerged from the closed iris was that of a man and a small child, also male. The man didn't look to pleased at being greeted by the barrel ends of over seven loaded P-90's but at the same time his face also gave away understanding. His eyes moved to the small boy standing beside him, clutching his hand. "It's alright." He spoked quietly and the boys grip loosened enough for the man to reclaim his hand. Once his hand was released he reached over and touched a small device that was strapped to his wrist, causing the Stargate to shut down and power to be restored to the base. "Please. I mean you no harm." He called out as he looked towards the control room.

Sam took in the appearance of the two figures in the gate room before bolting out of the control room and making her way to them. She didn't even hear General Hammond give the stand down command but knew he did because the airmen lowered their weapons and began to filtered out and back to their stations. The two were dressed as if they had just stepped out of ancient Egypt. The man was wearing a red and white striped fabric head piece that covered his entire head and hung down in the back and on either side of his head. A square beard, obviously fake, hung from the tip/center of his chin. His eyes were outlined in black, his eyebrows appeared to be painted and his lashes were darkened. He wore a see-through robe made of white linen that showed off his nicely tanned upper body since his lower body was covered by a white kilt that was fastened around his waist with a belt made of red silk that tied in the front , it hung just below his knees and was not see-through. A cobra bracelet was wrapped around his upper right and left forearm. His feet were covered by braided papyrus sandals that were decorated in gold and red beads. The head of an ankh could be seen sticking out of his belt. And the strange device that was attached to his wrist. Sam then looked to the boy who was hiding behind the man. He appeared to be dressed similar to the elder. He was completely bald except for the black Horus lock, which was a braid, hanging over one ear. His eyes were also outlined in black. A uraeus, which was a serpent of gold, was wound around his small head forming a crown of sorts. His bottom half was covered by a small kilt that hung just above his knees and was held up by a red silk belt which was tired in the front. His feet were covered by braided papyrus sandals that were decorated in gold. His top half was bare which also showed that he was nicely tanned.

The older of the two males watched as the tall, thin, blonde woman approached them. Tilting his head to the side he smiled as the boy clutched his leg tighter. "We mean you no harm." His English was perfect except that it sounded as if it hadn't been used for ages. "I am sorry for coming like this but it is the only way that I could think of." He eyed the women then steered the boy out from behind him and planted his hands, firmly, on both his shoulders. By this time Jack had appeared by Sam's side. The man seemed to freeze when he appeared but continued after a shuttering breath. "We have traveled a long ways to get here. I am Amon and this is my son Khonsu. We have come to warn you." He greeted with silence and sighed. This was harder than he had thought. Reaching up he removed the red and white head covering, showing off thick, black hair that was braided with red and white beads. He did this because it was becoming very hot and bothersome to him. Before he knew it, they were being rushed out of the gate room and into the infirmary.

Sam followed the group of airmen and the two new arrivals to the infirmary since Jack had to speak with General Hammond about something. Once inside she watched as Amon picked the small boy up and sat him on one of the beds before he sat beside him. Crossing her arms over her chest she dismissed the airmen, they didn't go far just outside the door. "Amon?" She asked questioningly.

Amon looked towards the woman and sighed. The very woman that had haunted his dreams for three years. Not a night went by that he would see her, touch her, smell her. But could he actually tell her the truth now. That was the whole reason that he was there. That and the warning sent by his mother, Ma'at, before she was killed. "Your probably wondering where I got this?" He held up his wrist and slipped the device off, handing it to her.

Nodding, Sam took the device and turned it over in her hand. It looked like the same thing that the Tollans used but that was impossible. Tollana was destroyed and the survivors refused to have anything to do with technology. "Yes. I believe we've encountered something like this before. We were allies with a race of people referred to as Tollans. We seen them walk through solid matter, numerous times."

"Yes. The Tollans are one of two races that use this device in particular. The other being a race of people called the Tallians. They are a sister race to the Tollans that broke off hundreds of years before Tollan was destroyed. They, unlike the Tollans, share their technology freely if you find their world. It is hidden in shadow and myth. A reward, they call it, for uncovering their secret. All they ask in return is that their secret be kept and that others find the world on their own." Amon seemed to be willing to answer any question asked of him. "You may keep and study it." He smiled then placed a arm around his son. "She will not hurt you, Khonsu. I trust these people with my life. Remember the bed time stories that I used to tell you?" He watched as the boy nodded. "Good." He looked back to Sam seeing the question in her eyes. "Khonsu is three of your earth years old almost four. Very bright for his age. His tutors are very impressed with him." He spoke proudly of his son. As he spoke his hands were moving the head dress around, fiddling with loose odds and ends like he was nervous. Soon Doctor Fraiser appeared and began to do all her tests that needed to done which lasted for about three hours. After she was finished, she left the father and son alone once again.

Khonsu was sleeping when Sam appeared again. "Amon, we thank you for being so forthcoming. Most off-worlders that we encounter are rather rude and arrogant." She spoke with a smile on her face. There was something about this man, in the short time that she had knew him, that made her feel comfortable.

Frowning, Amon slid from the bed slowly so's not to wake his son. "I should be the one to tell you this before Janet." Licking his lips he reached down and took her pale hands in his own. His hands were smoother than hers yet felt sandy. "I am not from off-world, Sam. I know that is how it appears but I...we...are not." He looked towards the boy and then back to her. "Little over three years ago my life was a jumbled mess. I didn't know if I wanted a family. But then it was all thrust upon me. I had to face the light that I had a family. A wife and newborn son. Then when I started to accept things I knew that I couldn't stay. I was being called away from this place. Away from this planet. I had to go where I was needed the most." He searched her eyes for understanding but was meet with confusion. "I left three years ago, Sam. I took our son and left. I ran back to the only person that I thought could understand. Ma'at. I went back to Ma'at. I knew where she'd be since I retained some of the memories of Kem'tar, her chosen heir. And once I got there...she took us in with open arms. We became a family. I became Amon, a God to the people of New Egypt. Then several months ago, she issued a warning. She told me to travel back to Earth and make sure that the Tau-ri received it and that I was to stay here. Shortly after that she was killed in battle with another System Lord. Anubis." He spat the name out like venom. "I made sure my people were relocated to a safe planet and I then traveled here." He looked down and noticed that she was clutching his hands so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "We're back Sam. And I'm not ever leaving you. Not now or ever again."

Sam listened to the stranger speak then realized that he wasn't a stranger. He spoke names that only a SGC member would know then he spoke of family. Daniel. The thought jumped into her head so suddenly that it took her breath away and she tightened her grip on his hands. Her Daniel had returned. So that meant that Khonsu was... Tears welled up in her eyes. Her husband and son were finally home. But her emotions were raging. She didn't know if she should feel anger or relief? Slap him or hug him? So finally she released his hands after hearing his heart-felt words and crushed him in a embrace. No. She wasn't going to let go either. Not ever. Stepping back she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What warning?" She knew of Anubis, he was quickly conquering the other System Lords but it was a shock that Ma'at had fallen to him.

Amon/Daniel embraced her tightly then listened to her question. Swallowing he looked down then reached a hand out to gently trace his sons face. "A warning that Earth is not safe anymore. Anubis isn't like the other Gou'alds. He can't be destroyed. Earth will fall and all life will be destroyed. Ma'at foresaw this in a vision and for the past three years, all her visions have come true." Daniel's face was emotionless when he spoke. After he finished he was silent to let his words sink in. Reaching up he removed the black wig from his head and tossed it onto one of the other beds. Under it was his blondish-brown hair, short and cropped like it was just beginning to grow back. He ran a hand over it and sighed. This was not the type of news that he wanted to be the bearer of. But he was the only one that could deliver it. That is why Ma'at told him and no one else. Unknown to him, his surrogate mother knew of his haunted dreams and wished for her 'son' to be happy. Wished for her 'grandson' to know his mother. A mother that was referred to as Mut, wife of Amon and mother to Khonsu.


End file.
